Crossing Borders
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: Sakura was new in Konoha and coping with her new lifestyle was tough with whiny servants, handsome men, and her icy master. Somehow Sakura's determined to prove that she can get through it. Not to mention falling in love and learning the way of a sword.
1. The War of the Nations

**Crossing Borders**

交差のボーダー

**By: Sweet Bliss**

………

**Summary: Haruno Sakura was living a normal life in a small village not involved in the war. That was until some warriors of one of the warring nations burst into her home and took her villagers captive. Now she must prove her strength by learning the way of the sword. And fall in love among the bloodshed **

**SasuSaku; slight NHK, ShI, NeTL, and Sasu?**

………

国家の戦争

(The War of the Nations)

* * *

A young man with ebony colored hair lay on the floor of the temple as soft rays of sunlight splayed across his handsome face. His eyelids were shut and no sounds were made except those of the birds chirping and the fountain up front. "To think, Sasuke, that you could be resting at a time like this." 

His eyelids slowly opened revealing emotionless black orbs. He sat up and ran a slim hand through his dark locks. "Kakashi, I told you not to disturb me," the man named Sasuke said. The older male ignored his statement as he spoke up, "Our emperor would like to have a word with you. It's concerning the villages on the outskirts of our land."

Sasuke stood from his sitting position and straightened out the dark blue yukata he wore. He picked up the sheathed sword and placed it in the black sash around his waist. "Do you know when we leave?" The white haired man shook his head no as he too fixated the sheathed blade looped into the sash of his green kimono. Sasuke frowned as he made his way passed his teacher and toward his emperor.

* * *

A young female with pink hair that ended just above her waist, plucked the blades of grass that tickled her feet as she sighed. Before her, she could make out the temples of Konohagakure. How could a beautiful place like that of Konoha be caught up in war? Maybe it was because their adversaries wanted to bring the lands into modernization, which the warriors of Konoha wanted to stick with the old ways. 

Before long, that amazing view wouldn't be there. No more temples that touched the heavens and no more of the traditional ways. Yes, she hated to say that her own homeland had been succumbed into the newer ways. But this new way of life brought her town into poverty. Her parents worked hard just to make ends meet, along with many others.

Her father's hands that she loved so much were calloused and damaged due to the work he did in the rice fields. Her mother's wonderful glow had evaporated and her rose colored hair had been turning white as of now. They had no money for clothes or other possessions like that. Only food was bought in her home now, along with her fellow people who had also been ripped of their wealth.

And that was why she sat here today. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Her father asked as he walked own the hill to her. Sakura remained silent but tenderly held onto her father's hand to show she was listening. "Oh, ever since you were little, you've always wanted to visit Konoha," he said slightly above a whisper.

"Do you think… that maybe Konoha will win this war?" Sakura queried as her jade orbs scanned the distant place. Her father squeezed her small hand and said, "Whether they win or lose, the leaf warriors will live and die with honor. They have courageously demanded that the old should remain and they are fighting for what they believe. If only we hadn't been blinded by all of this, then maybe you wouldn't have to live like this."

* * *

"Sasuke," the old man greeted as he moved the brush against the paper smoothly. The dark haired boy bowed to his emperor and took a seat on the mat below him. Sasuke waited patiently for the old man to speak, but when no words came form his king he was slightly agitated. 

"Why was I called here?" Sasuke asked with a bored expression on his face as he twirled a leaf between his fingers. The old man, finished with his calligraphy, grew a serious look on his face as he spoke, "We're to capture the villages laying on our border. Bring back any able body you find… that means men, women, and children." Sasuke stood from his seat on the mat and bowed down to his king. "We'll leave immediately."

* * *

"Daddy, I've been working on my dance!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly as she stood in front of her parent. Her jade orbs twinkled as she smiled. "I'm going to Konoha some time soon to perform this in front of their emperor and nobles." She saw him smile and his eyes became focused on her. But before she could begin, the bell chimed in their village. 

"Someone is attacking, Sakura. Stay close behind," her father ordered as he ran up the hill towards their hometown. She began to run up the hill, but stopped when she remembered her flute. The flower ran down the hill to grab her flute and when she got it, she could not find her father anywhere. "Dad, where are you!" she screamed out as she struggled up the hill.

Reaching the top of the hill, her eyes widened in horror at the scene. Houses were set on fire. People, who she didn't recognize, were struggling with fighting another group she had never seen. Others were trying to escort some of the survivors to a safe house. She tripped over a rock and landed hard on the ground, gaining the attention of one of the men. His cold black eyes searched her face as she desperately tried to move away.

But before she could get up, he was already standing before her. She screamed and grabbed the stick that was a few feet away from her. "Get away! Get away from me!" she yelled as she continuously hit him the stick. She then felt him stab something sharp into her neck and her eyes grew heavy. "Father… mother…" she said as she slumped into the male's arms.

* * *

"There you go, Sasuke. I don't know why you insist on bandaging yourself on your own. I'm sure these girls would love to see you more often," a busty lady said as she stood from her sitting position. Sasuke looked around the small hut as all the females in it were drooling over him being shirtless. 

Sasuke frowned at the lady as he placed the sleeves back on, making all the girls cry. "Emperor Sarutobi and Naruto want to have a word with you about the mission." Sasuke nodded to her and said, "Next time I'm here, Tsunade, keep the girls under control." Tsunade laughed as she watched the girls whine about their love leaving them. "I wish he'd find him someone already. He's courted basically every girl and still doesn't wish for a further relationship. Maybe it's because of _her_." The blonde sighed as she went back to her work on other injured people.

* * *

"Emperor Sarutobi, what is it you wished to speak to me about?" The Uchiha asked as he bowed before his superior. His onyx orbs glanced around noticing the fact that Naruto was missing. "Where's the idiot?" Sasuke queried as Sarutobi shrugged. The old man turned to him and said, "I assume that your mission went well." 

The young man was about to speak but his ruler already knew. "_He_ attacked the village also." Sasuke nodded to this as his eyes went cold. "Walk with me while we wait for our friend." The wrinkly man led the boy to another room in the temple. "What is this about, Emperor Sarutobi?" The man put a finger to his lips motioning him to be quiet.

Sarutobi walked up the wooden steps to the top floor, a confused Sasuke following him. He walked over to the railing that overlooked the bottom floor. "You brought back quite a beautiful woman, Sasuke." The younger male scoffed at the statement. His ruler ignored the boy's rudeness as he said, "It's not everyday you find something as young, beautiful and delicate as this. She may be useful for a warrior as great as you."

Sasuke decided against glaring at his ruler and remained silent. "Sasuke, we are going to pick out the warriors from the servants. Come back here later tonight," the man ordered as he began to walk away. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the railing overlooking the conquered people. He caught a glimpse of the pink haired female as she sat in the corner away from the others. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

"Sorry, Emperor Sarutobi. I was on my way here-" The old man cut him off as he spoke up, "You're not Kakashi, Naruto." The blue eyed boy had a sheepish grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head. He blinked around the room as he asked, "Where's the bastard?" 

Sarutobi sighed at the denseness of the blonde. It was sad to say it, but this boy was one of his best warriors. "I already told Sasuke that the girl was to be used however he saw fit." Naruto's eyes went wide and the tea in his mouth went all over the floor. "Uh, um… That sounds kind of, shall we say, nasty?"

The old man chuckled to himself as he nodded. "Do you think she'll be willing to do that?" Naruto queried as he downed the remains of his tea. Sarutobi eyed Sasuke's best friend. "If she's like any of the other girls, then yes. She'd want him the first day. But then again, this is Sasuke. He's still devoted to _her_."

* * *

Sakura glanced around the area she was placed in. To be a captured person, they were treating her quite well. She was taken away from the containment chambers and placed into this well decorated room. She was worried about her parents though. She hadn't seen anyone from her village there, just neighboring villages. 

Jade orbs snapped to the door as someone entered. A beautiful female in her early twenties with cerulean eyes. She wore a light blue kimono with a white obi, blue butterflies scattering about the sash. Her blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun. "Prisoner number 379, follow me," the girl ordered as she looked at the cherry blossom coldly.

Sakura stood. "So much for politeness," she mumbled under her breath as the other female shoved her out the door. Once outside, Sakura stood speechless. Temples grazed the skies and shady trees formed a wall around the village. "I am Yamanaka Ino, and will see to it that you get everything you need around Konoha."

The blonde bowed to her with those cold blue eyes. Sakura decided it was best to introduce herself also. "I am Haruno Sakura. Could I ask you something, Ms. Yamanaka? Where are we going?" Ino cocked a brow and inquired, "What is it, Haruno, and try to not call me Ms. Yamanaka? I'm 21, not really old like you." Sakura glared at her new found "friend" as she said, "I'm not old, unless you call nineteen old."

The blonde remained silent, having been defeated in this little match. "You're going to see Emperor Sarutobi and Master Uchiha. Try and behave." When Ino turned around, Sakura stuck her tongue out. "What a snob!" Sakura said to her self as she followed the fuming female.

* * *

"Emperor Sarutobi and Master Uchiha," Ino greeted as she sank to her knees as a sign of respect. The blonde then tugged Sakura down, but not before glaring at the flower. The gray haired man smiled at the two and told Ino to wait outside. Ino obeyed reluctantly as her pretty cerulean eyes looked Sasuke up and down. 

Green orbs stared at the two men, but when she caught the eye of the raven haired man she looked away shyly. The old man chuckled at her bashfulness as Sasuke just rolled his eyes away from her. "What is your name?" Sasuke asked- demanded, really- as his eyes traveled all over her small frame. "I-I'm Haruno Sakura."

Onyx orbs left her which relieved her to no end. "She's not exactly what I'd call pretty." The girl bit her bottom lip trying not to throw his face against the table he sat before. "Nonsense, Sasuke. If only I were back in my twenties!" A hearty laugh escaped the old man's throat much to Sasuke and Sakura's surprise.

"Well, Sakura, welcome to Konohagakure, or Konoha as some call it. You will be stationed as one our warriors servants. And it just so happens that Sasuke is in need of a woman's touch. It's not that difficult of a job and I'm sure Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata could help you out with these things." The old man explained with a wide smile on his face.

Sakura fidgeted under their gazes. First, she was kidnapped form her home and separated from her parents. Then she was placed in this village she had always loved to see. And now she's given this warm greeting and hired as a servant of this very handsome man. But before she could even answer, Sarutobi yelled, "Hyuuga and Yamanaka!"

Upon the words, two females entered. The curvy blonde form before and a new girl with pearl orbs. The girl Sakura hadn't met, Hinata, had short dark purplish hair and pale skin. She wore a plain lilac kimono and white obi that was designed with purple flowers. "Yes, Emperor Sarutobi?" both girls said as they bowed before their king. The man then said, "Find something nice for this young lady and then help her out with her work until she gets the hang of it." The two nodded and Ino roughly grabbed the girl's sleeve and pulled her out the door.

"Do you think this is wise?" Sasuke asked as he watched the females leave. Sarutobi sighed. "Sasuke, you haven't allowed any female get close to you since _her_. I think that maybe Sakura could make you change your mind. This cherry blossom is quite beautiful and fragile, so be kind to her." Sasuke scoffed at his words, even if the man was his king, the man had no right to bring back the topic of _her_. "I'm sorry for bringing _her _up, but you need to meet new people. We told you that _she_ wasn't any good to begin with."

Sasuke stood from his seat and scowled. "_She_ will not be replaced by some pathetic girl named after some weak flower." With those icy words spoken, the Uchiha left the building. "Well, I'll prove him wrong when this girl can't handle any of the tasks I give her," Sasuke muttered to himself as he folded his arms over his chest.

* * *

"Here's your new outfit. If you're good, then Master Uchiha might get you a new one, but I doubt he'll want to," Ino said as she handed over the plain white kimono to the pink haired girl. Sakura was tempted to punch the girl but she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't mind Ino, she's just jealous you're spending time with Master Uchiha." 

Sakura smiled at the white eyed girl. Comparing the two dresses worn by both Yamanaka and Hyuuga, Sakura asked, "Hinata why is Ino's kimono more elegant than yours, if you don't mind me asking?" Hinata's eyes went away from Sakura's face. "M-my master isn't as rich as Ino's master. But since my master died not too long ago, they are appointing me to Master Uzumaki Naruto." The young cherry blossom smiled at her new friend, which was irritating the blonde.

"We are not here to make friends. We're trying to teach this girl so Master Uchiha won't be displeased. Our jobs at Konoha are to please our masters and do whatever they want. If we do our jobs well, then our masters will buy us things they think we deserve. When your master is married, you are only used for sex or to make the wives jealous. In other cases, we are bought when the wife is too ill to do housework. With unmarried masters, we are used to do the things a normal housewife would do. There are different types of rewards which are: sex, clothes, and things of the sort."

Sakura blinked a few times until realization dawned on her. She thought that this was going to be easy to deal with. She only thought that she'd follow her "master's" orders and get treated with some kind of material possession. But sleeping with a person she was a slave to? "Sasuke-" she cut her own self off when she received a glare from Ino. "Master Uchiha is not married right?"

Ino scoffed. "No, and if he was, then he wouldn't degrade himself by sleeping with the likes of you." That was the last straw. Sakura threw down the plain dress and pummeled Ino onto the ground. The cherry blossom and the gorgeous blond began to punch and kick each other until someone stepped in.

Upon realizing who it was, Ino immediately bowed and sobbed out, "I-I'm so sorry, Master Uchiha. This… thing just started to attack me and I just tried to defend myself." Sasuke looked down upon the blond with a cold, blank stare. "Get off the ground and go back home, I'll see to it that your master, Shikamaru, knows about this whole ordeal."

The now crying female picked herself up from the ground and brushed passed Sakura and Hinata. Hinata bent down to help Sakura up, but was interrupted by the angry Uchiha. "Hinata, I think you should go also. I'll deal with Sakura." The Hyuuga placed the clothes in Sakura's lap and hurriedly left.

Sakura looked down at her lap and fiddled with the kimono. "We don't need foreigners coming here and destroying everything," she heard him say and winced at the iciness of his tone. She felt him kneel in front of her and heard the fabric of his clothes flutter with his movement. He jerked her face up forcefully to look him in the eyes.

"No good," he mumbled running his fingers across a long scratch across her cheek. He pressed his thumb against one of the deeper cuts and she flinched away from his grasp. "That hurt," she muttered as she held her throbbing cheek tenderly. His eyes traced the other marks on her face and then he finally said, "You look terrible."

She would have been angry if the fight with Ino hadn't wiped her out. That might have been why he hadn't made contact with her fist yet. He stood back up and glanced around the area. With a small frown, he realized where he was. "No, it's over now, this place means nothing," he hissed to himself and was slightly glad Sakura hadn't heard. But when he remembered the new girl, he was slightly surprised to find her shakily stand up.

She lost her balance as she began to feel lightheaded. A small noise escaped her throat as she made contact with something- or rather someone. The cherry blossom looked up into his eyes that weren't there usual emotionless ones. He somehow seemed… worried? But she couldn't make sure as her eyelids covered her deep emerald orbs.

How long had it been now? _She_ was the last person he'd ever held at all. But even when he held _her _it didn't feel like this. _She _was strong and really didn't like to feel the touch of others. But it felt different to hold this girl. He found himself smirking. "She was named quite well."

* * *

Green eyes fluttered open as streams of sunlight filtered onto her face. She sat up abruptly to make sure that what had happened wasn't really real. Maybe that all these images of going to Konoha really didn't exist. She was back in her bed, in her tiny village, where everyday she'd gaze out admirably to the forested village of Konoha. 

But when she glanced around at her surroundings, she noticed that it was real. Now she wasn't referred to as Sakura. Here she was called Haruno by other servants and her well-respected "master". To the other honorable warriors, she was just dirt. The female laid back down on her side and cuddled into the covers that enveloped her form.

"Up, up, up! Master Uchiha wants to see you before he leaves!" Green eyes fluttered open as an angry female, with a lopsided haircut, shook her awake again. "Get up, bitch!" Sakura sighed. Another name to add to the list. "I said get up!" the female practically exploded as she kicked Sakura repetitively in the stomach.

"Ami! What the hell are you doing!" Another female rushed into the room and shoved Ami away from Sakura. "I'm Shizune, the head of the Uchiha estate." Sakura clutched her lower abdomen and smiled at the brunette that saved her from Ami's wrath. "Shizune, the bitch would not get up as I said. She deserved every bit of the beating," Ami whined as she acted innocent.

Shizune helped Sakura stand up as she scolded Ami, "You know that the master is the only one who can give us a punishment." Ami glared at the pink haired girl and stomped off. The brunette looked over to the cherry blossom and asked, "Are you alright?" Sakura nodded as she rubbed her, most likely bruised, stomach.

"Who was she, and I thought that Sa- I mean Master Uchiha didn't have any servants?" Shizune let the girl go so she could walk on her own. "Master Uchiha's family- now deceased- bought us as housekeepers when the mistress came down with an illness. Master's brother and father were always away as they fought in this war that still exists today so somebody needed to take care of the house. His brother owned most of the younger females, like Ami. While his mother and father owned the older ones like me. The master wasn't interested in us at all until he met someone. But that story is very personal and the master doesn't want us to mention it."

Sakura nodded and winced in pain from the bruises on her lower abdomen. "You may have to report Ami and the bruises on your body to Master Uchiha," Shizune said as she overlooked the pink haired female. Sakura walked on but stopped as she asked, "Where are my new clothes?" Shizune smiled and revealed the fabric that was given to Sakura the day before.

* * *

"What the hell is she doing? Usually they're out here in a matter of seconds," Sasuke mumbled to himself as he paced outside the building. "Oh, calm down, bastard! She's new and this takes time getting used to!" The raven haired man turned to glare at his blond haired friend. "And you would know…how?" Naruto gave his friend a sheepish grin. 

Naruto hopped of the railing he sat on as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Trust me, I've gone through **many** of these girls. They always try to make a good first impression." As the words eased their way from Naruto's mouth, Sasuke spotted a familiar pink head, accompanied by the head housekeeper. "Masters Uchiha and Uzumaki," Shizune said as she bowed before them.

Uzumaki? Where had she heard that from? Oh, yes, it was Hinata's new master. She couldn't help but realize how cute theman before her was. He was slightly taller than her, blond spiky hair, bright blue orbs, and an energetic personality. She smiled at him and he flashed her a toothy grin. He was perfect for Hinata.

Sasuke, who noticed the silent flirting between his best friend and servant, cleared his throat to get their attention. Emerald and sapphire orbs snapped to the onyx eyed male. "Sakura, I'm leaving you with this job. Watch everything Shizune does, and get them memorized, fore you will start yourwork tomorrow." She nodded to him with her head slightly tilted down. Sasuke quirked a bow but dismissed her weird behavior as he motioned for Naruto to follow him.

* * *

"Okay, Haruno, the tasks we do are quite easy. It all goes hand-in-hand with cleaning. We wash clothes, the house, and dishes. Make sure everything is tidy, but let me say that Master Uchiha is very picky when it comes to these things." Sakura nodded as she took mental notes of everything to do. "Yamanaka and Hyuuga told you what our jobs were here in Konoha, didn't they?" Sakura sighed as she answered, "We're treated like animals… even worse than animals. We're treated like crap." 

Shizune chuckled as she said, "Yes, that's pretty much summed it up. But since you are Master Uchiha's personal servant, that means you'll be the one he wants to do specific things." The younger female nodded with a serious expression etched across her beautiful face. "Oh, and one more thing, try as you might to please him, you'll never take the place of his first. _She _caught his eye and heart, so no matter how hard you do what he says, I doubt he'll ever feel about you as he did _her_."

Shizune walked passed her as she said, "I'm sorry, Haruno, for saying that, but it is true. I know I'm supposed to help you with the work, but I have things to do. But hopefully you can manage on your own." Sakura slumped to the ground in depression. She thought at first, Shizune would've been nice to her. That was a mistake in Sakura's part. "Who the hell is that woman that everyone keeps bringing up? And how am I ever going to please anyone if nobody tells me any specific way of doing things?"

"U-um… S-Sakura? It's m-me, Hinata," a voice called out to her as she saw a female walk towards her. Green eyes blinked upwards to meet with pure white orbs. "Oh, hi, Hinata." The Hyuuga female sat down in front of the cherry blossom. "What's wrong?" Hinata queried as she worriedly looked over her friend. "Hmm? It's nothing really." Sakura then remembered something.

"I saw Master Uzumaki. He's kind of cute, Hinata," Sakura said as she smirked devilishly at her young friend. The shy girl turned red in a matter of seconds as she stammered out, "S-Sakura, Master U-Uzumaki is a respectable w-warrior. I-I shouldn't think of s-such things a-about him." Sakura giggled at Hinata's embarrassed look. "But, Hinata, what I don't understand is the people here. There was obviously this big ordeal before I got here between Sasuke and this girl. Shizune, Ino, and Ami all kind of give me this cold stare once they said something referring to "_her" _and Sasuke."

Sakura frowned and purposely ditched the honorifics when she brought up her new found master. Hinata sighed. "Some of the girls were talking about it when I first came here. It was before this big incident. His servant was a pretty girl; strong and knew how to get her way around Konoha. Sasuke fell for her shortly afterwards… but so did another man. The girl was with Sasuke for a while but left him for the other. That was the last anyone here saw them."

Sakura remained silent for a short moment. "Thanks for telling me, Hinata. You know, without getting all bitchy," Sakura stated as she stood up. Hinata followed shortly afterwards and smiled. "Th-that's what friends are for." The cherry blossom hugged her shy friend and started to walk away. "Now all I have to do, Hinata, is show those girls that I'm a force to mess with!" Hinata giggled as Sakura mock haughtily walked away from her friend, but not before waving goodbye. The cherry blossom couldn't wait to show Sasuke that she could handle whatever he threw her way.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I tried to make it slightly oriental and modernized. It's a bit weird for me to get these things down path (seeming as though I'm American) But that's the challenge of it all. And ages have been changed on purpose for some scenes to make more sense. If the spelling or grammar sucks blame it on me editing at three o' clock in the morning. I hope you liked it so far and please leave a review. I'm dying to know if it is good or not! - Sweet Bliss**


	2. Blood Red Horizon

**Crossing Borders**

交差のボーダー

**By: Sweet Bliss**

………

血の赤の地平線

(Blood Red Horizon)

………

Above the beautiful temples and homes of Konoha, stretched a vast sky painted crimson with brilliant stars that had come out of hiding. Small wisps of white were scattered about and went by slowly. A golden crescent moon crept out from behind the trees and took its rightful place in the evening sky.

Beneath the wondrous artwork that the heavens placed, Sakura tiredly stargazed on the floor of her master's home. She'd been in the village for only a few days and already she had been placed on the enemy list of all the females, except Hinata. Moving her sores legs, the teen sighed. Hinata had helped her with the way she had to do the chores, and she was grateful to the Hyuuga for it. But once she got the hang of it, Sasuke seemed to add more work for her to do.

"I don't think you should be stargazing when you have things to do in the morning. You should get to bed." Sakura knew who it was just by the sound of their voice. Cool, calm, and collected. It was funny how she remembered the exact way he spoke. She assumed that it was just because the way he spoke was unique and easy to recognize upon impulse.

Sakura turned to face him with a forced smile. "Good evening, _Master_," she forced herself to say. He cocked a brow at her but spoke nothing of the way she had sounded. He sat down beside her with a blank expression etched onto his handsome face. Sakura glanced at the now starry sky then back to Sasuke. "You know, _Master_," she began, saying the word 'master' distastefully. "You'd look better if you didn't look so serious all the time."

Coal eyes drifted from the scenery to her porcelain face then back to the view, not bothering to respond to her statement. "Sakura," was all he mumbled out as he looked down to his feet. The girl blinked as her stomach started to fill with butterflies. All it took to turn her into mush was the way he said her name. The sad part was, she didn't even want to like the guy!

The pink haired female smoothed out her plain kimono embarrassedly. Sasuke noticed her actions as he said, "I told Shizune to place a few new outfits in your room earlier. Naruto made me get them for you saying that you earned it." He rolled his eyes at the last part, which ticked the girl.

Did he not appreciate her hard work? Or was it another one of those things about what's-her-face whose should not be spoken of. Sakura clenched her fists. She hated to be compared to others and she definitely didn't want to be compared to somebody who ran off with some random guy.

"Well, I must thank Master Uzumaki, then," Sakura said with a smile as she remembered the cute blonde from before. Sasuke mumbled something that she couldn't catch, but she knew she was making him angry. "Oh, how I wish that I was Hinata at the moment. I bet he has quite the personality."

The Uchiha remained silent, tempted to pull something. Show this new girl that he had more to give than the idiot. He kept his cool, though. What good would it do anyways? All that would happen would be another servant of his running off with one of the leaf warriors. "Master?" Sasuke noticed that it was the first time she said the word without some kind of resentment.

Sasuke turned to look at her slightly curious as to what she'd say next. "Who was that girl?" The Uchiha cocked his head to the side, black bangs falling into his face. "What girl?" She couldn't be talking about _her_, right? The cherry blossom frowned with her head bowed as she spoke, "The girl who served you before I did." The man's eyebrows furrowed and a frown formed on his lips. "_She_ is none of your business."

Sakura sighed as she muttered, "I kind of was hoping you wouldn't have said that." Sasuke eyed her as she smiled. "Well, maybe you'll tell me when you trust me." Sasuke smirked at his new servant as she stood from her sitting position. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Master, I have to go to bed. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow and I can't fall asleep on the job."

The male watched as the cherry blossom left and he shook his head. Something about this girl was different than the rest of the girl's in the village. He had to admit that in comparison, _she_ would be a lot easier to handle than Sakura. And he was up for the challenge.

* * *

Sakura opened the beautifully designed shoji door as a smile graced her features. Her conversation with Sasuke earlier had helped her with being more comfortable around him. He still hadn't said anything about that girl from before, though the cherry blossom was certain he'd say something before long.

Sakura turned on the lights in her room and gasped at the sight. Laying on her bed, were kimonos of all different colors. Sasuke had lied when he said that he had bought her "a few" new outfits. She really did need to thank Naruto for pestering Sasuke to buy her these gorgeous gowns.

Each kimono had its own elegant flair with patterns that contrasted with the other sets. She ran her slim fingers along the silk fabric, admiring the new clothes Sasuke had rewarded her with. If only her parents were here to see.

At the thought, her hands fell back into her lap. Apple green orbs blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. How could she be so weak at a time like this? She would find them one day, and they'd live together again like a normal family. "I have to strong," Sakura whispered to herself determinedly. Everything would be alright, someday.

* * *

Looking down at the bowing girl, Naruto managed to control his laughter. Hinata was stammering out another apology for being clumsy and breaking a few of the antique vases in his home. "I-I really didn't m-mean to break the v-vases, M-Master Uzumaki," she said silently as her eyes watered.

It was her first week and already she had made quite a mess around the Uzumaki home. "They weren't that great. Now I have an excuse to get something different." The blue eyed male winked at his young servant as she blushed crimson. "Don't worry about it, Hinata." Naruto held out his hand to her with a sincere smile. The Hyuuga wiped her eyes and took the outstretched hand.

* * *

Overlooking the finely printed scroll, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And this is about…?" he asked as he eyed the silver haired man known as Kakashi. "A request for you and your new **_friend_**," at the word 'friend' Kakashi winked at the Uchiha, "to join a dinner party at Neji's home a few days from now."

Why was everyone hinting to something when they spoke of him and Sakura? "And why did Neji decide to do this now?" Sasuke asked obviously annoyed by this little interruption. Kakashi shrugged and stated, "He said it was to celebrate another victory over the Sound and to encourage our warriors to give it their all in the next battles."

Sasuke sneered at the words. "Damn Neji," he muttered under his breath as he threw aside the invitation. "Emperor Sarutobi has demanded that you join and bring Sakura. It will give me a chance to see if she really is as beautiful as they say," the older male said, obviously amused. The Uchiha could've sworn that their was a slight twinkle in Kakashi's one visible eye. "She's too young for you, Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged and said, "That hasn't stopped me yet." The Uchiha was about to punch the man, even if Kakashi was a well-respected swordsman, but settled for shooting him a glare. "Well, make sure you come. You need to get out more often." With those words said, Kakashi bid farewell and left the Uchiha alone.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke awoke to someone shaking him roughly. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, slightly tired but completely annoyed. He slowly opened his left eye to see sparkling emerald orbs staring back at him. "I want you up," she answered with a smile on her face. She stopped shaking him so hard, hoping he'd get up.

Sasuke rolled over onto his side. If he ignored her, maybe she'd go away. But things had a way of not going as planned for him. She started shaking him again, this time harder. "Go away, Sakura," he ordered grumpily. The Uchiha heard the cherry blossom groan. "Well, then I'll tell Emperor Sarutobi that you aren't interested in what he has to say." At the words, the male shot up and raced passed the girl to greet his lord.

Sakura blinked obviously surprised. "I didn't know he'd fall for it." The pink haired female left the room to find her master. He was going to be a little confused - if not mad- when he found out that the Emperor really wasn't at the door. Sakura sighed as she said, "Gullible."

* * *

When she got to where Sasuke was, Sakura was regretting ever saying those words to her "master". His eyes seemed to be flickering from black to red as he glared at her. "I-I…" her voice trailed off as he advanced forward, causing her to step back. He finally spoke when he had her trapped in a corner.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking of when you said that!" he hissed and she winced at the iciness in his voice. She bit her lip as he slammed his hands against the wall on both of her sides. Sakura could make out the other housekeepers watching from another room. "I can do whatever I want to you right now, but the thing is I don't know what I should do," he whispered coldly in her ear. The cherry blossom's breathing grew raspier as his fingers tapped against the wall. That's when she finally snapped out of her state of fear.

Not thinking of what Sasuke might do afterwards, she raised her hand and slapped him. He seemed shocked as he tenderly placed his hand on his stinging cheek. "You know, if you had woken up when I told you to, I wouldn't have lied," she snapped, obviously ticked. She huffed and stomped out of the room not even glancing at the mad females and the stunned Uchiha.

"Oh, Master Uchiha are you okay?" Ami asked as she took a look at the mark on his face. Sasuke shrugged her away and smirked. No one had ever laid a hand on him, which made Sakura all the more intriguing. "Stupid Haruno. Do you want me to bring her to you for her punishment?" The violet haired girl queried almost excitedly.

The male shook his head. "No, but tell her to meet me later… alone." As he added the last word the girls whined. Shizune gave him an odd look also, puzzled by the way he was acting. She'd have to talk to him when the girls left. The Uchiha stood up, dismissing the workers, as he began to leave.

"Master, I have something to ask you," the older woman stated catching the raven haired man's attention. "It's concerning Sakura." At the name, Shizune noticed that he seemed to be more interested. "What about her?" The woman folded her arms across her chest in slight annoyance.

"Are you… getting attached to the girl?" Shizune asked her dark locks falling into her face. Sasuke quirked a brow, that smirk still adorning his face although more mischievously, as he asked, "What do you mean by that, Shizune?" The female was sick of this stupid game as she answered, "Are you falling for Sakura, a girl who came from out of no where, when you know she could turn out like _her_."

Sasuke's smirk faded away as a blank expression came across his face. "These girls, who've been here since the death of your family, deserved your love way more than Sakura and _her_. You can trust them, but you choose not to and leave them for girls who will disappear from sight after you trust them." Coal eyes narrowed as Sasuke spoke, "You are not to speak of Sakura in that manner. And I can take care of myself."

* * *

Sitting on the house's porch, Sakura sighed. Her chin rested in her hand as she contemplated on the past events. How was Sasuke going to punish her now? There were so many things he could do to her as he had said, but that's what scared her. First, she started the day out with a lie and finished it off with slapping him.

"Hey, forehead girl!" Sakura's eyes shifted to a blonde coming toward her. Sakura was slightly bewildered, remembering the events of her first day in Konoha. Trailing not too far behind Ino was Hinata, and Sakura began to wonder what they were up to.

"Um, hey," the cherry blossom greeted. Ino forced a smile on her face as she stated, "I don't like you in the least bit, just so you know. But I am willing to call a truce this once." Sapphire orbs locked onto emerald as Ino waited for Sakura to say something. "Truce then." They heard a sigh of relief escape Hinata's lips causing Ino to burst into a fit of giggles.

"So why are you two here?" the cherry blossom inquired as Ino calmed down. "Huh? Oh yeah, we came to see if Master Uchiha asked you to the party yet." When Ino received a bewildered look from the flower she continued. "Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's extremely gorgeous cousin, has invited all the warriors to his home for a dinner party. The servants get to join alongside their masters as escorts. I'm sure Master Uchiha will take you."

Sakura scoffed at the statement. "I'm sure that ass will take Ami or Shizune. Not to mention the other girls in the house. He's already made it clear that he hates me." The blond beauty fumed when Sakura called her beloved Uchiha an ass, but kept in mind the truce that they had agreed to.

Hinata tilted her head to the side as she stammered out, "N-no, I'm s-sure that M-master Uchiha will t-take you." Ino nodded to what the shy female said and added her own two cents. "Besides, Master Uchiha **_hates_** Ami. That ugly whore couldn't get his attention if she danced nude in front of him." The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at what Ino said but assumed that it was true.

"Both Yamanaka and Hyuuga acting all nice to the new girl," came a voice that could only belong to the trashy girl known as Ami. Sapphire, pearl and emerald orbs all turned their attention to Ami. "What do you want?" Ino questioned- rather demanded angrily- to the female with lopsided hair. "Master Uchiha wants a word with the new bitch- I mean girl."

Sakura bit her lip thinking of all the ways she could kill the unwanted female. "I bet Master Uchiha wants to beat you after you slapped him this morning. I guess he's trying to be nice since you deserve to be killed or given to Sound so they can do maddening things to you." Ami smiled prissily at the cherry blossom, ticking off the raging female.

"That's it!" Sakura yelled as she tackled Ami to the ground. "Get off me, Haruno!" Ami cried as Sakura started pounding into her face. Sakura smiled evilly when Ami started to struggle. Ino cheered for the furious flower as Hinata pitied the poor female who squirmed in Sakura's grip.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure she's learned her lesson," a male voice said startling the four women. Sakura felt the intruder wrap his arms around her waist and lift her away form Ami's bruised body. Sakura felt like yelling at this man to let her finish but stopped when she stared into his face.

She felt her heart skip a beat and blood rush to her face at the sight. Silver tresses framed his tanned face as the left eye was covered by his bangs. The visible eye winked at her as he whispered into her ear, "You can pound her later." Ami immediately bowed followed by Ino and Hinata. "Master Hatake," they all said in unison as Sakura stared admirably at the tall man. The man, Hatake Kakashi, smiled at them, although they barely could tell because his outfit's collar covered his lower face.

"Shall I escort you to Master Uchiha, Sakura," Kakashi asked with a twinkle in his eye. The cherry blossom nodded numbly, still in shock by the mysterious- yet incredibly gorgeous- man before her. Kakashi patted her head and led her toward Sasuke.

* * *

Upon hearing the door creak open, Sasuke sighed. Finally he could talk to Sakura alone. But when he saw a familiar mass of silver come into the room holding onto a dazed Sakura's hand, he frowned. "I was on my way over to Naruto's home when I saw Sakura beating up Ami. I just so happened to be kind and escort the girl to you," Kakashi said with a smile on his face, but Sasuke only returned it with an intense glare. This guy was known to be a liar at times, and Sasuke decided that it was best not to believe hardly anything he said.

Sakura was in pure bliss. She had already ignored the two male specimen, who seemed to be talking about something, as she thought about her luck. Here she was in a beautiful home, and in a secluded room with two gorgeous men. "Sakura," she heard Sasuke say, snapping her from her thoughts. Emerald orbs focused on her master as he eyed her.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked out much to her embarrassment. Sasuke quirked a brow but brushed it off. The Uchiha's eyes shifted to Kakashi hinting for the male to leave. The silver haired male seemed to get it and he bid the two farewell. Once he was gone Sasuke felt a little bitter. For some reason he didn't like Kakashi being anywhere near Sakura.

Her eyes looked somewhat expectant as if she already knew what he was going to ask her. "Come to this party with me," the Uchiha stated shoving the invitation into her hands. Technically he hadn't asked, rather demanded, that she go with him but she didn't mind. The girl blinked resisting the urge to pummel him with a giant hug. "T-thanks," she whispered gratefully. To express her gratitude even further she said, "Come on, Master, and I'll make something special to eat."

* * *

"So, what do you think of the food?" Sakura asked with a slight smile on her face. He looked up from his food into her eyes, making her flush bright pink. "It's okay…" Sakura frowned as she watched him pick at the sashimi with his chopstick. "Have you ever heard of not playing with your food?" Sakura questioned as she took a sip of her tea.

She saw him smirk, even if his hair shielded his face completely, which annoyed her. "Master Uchiha. Haruno," came a feminine voice as they entered the room. The pink haired beauty looked up from her meal to see Ami glaring down at her. Sakura saw that her eye was a light shade of purple. The older female sat down beside her master and stated, "If you don't like the food, then I can fix you something else." Why did everyone go out of their way just to upset Sakura?

Sasuke sensed Sakura's frustration and said, "No, this is really good." Ami looked a little shocked by her master's statement and she excused herself. Once she was gone, Sakura mumbled, "You didn't have to lie to her." The Uchiha caught this and frowned. "I didn't lie. I was being honest."

Sakura rolled her eyes, placing the porcelain cup on the small table. "Sorry about this morning," Sakura breathed out almost inaudibly. The raven haired male propped his chin up on his palm, a smirk tugging at his lips. "You're the first person here who has actually slapped me." The flower looked up at him and joked, "I guess I should be proud of myself."

The boy stayed silent, making Sakura feel uncomfortable. "Um, well, I guess I should get back to work…" She turned to leave, hoping that he'd say something. She took a step and heard him say 'wait'. The female turned only to see he was standing right behind her. "Y-yes?" she queried, pink staining her cheeks. She fiddled with the white obi of her yellow kimono as she waited for his next move.

He bent forward, his dark bangs grazing her forehead, as Sakura's face grew redder at the motion. Eyelids fluttered over sparkling emerald orbs. She leaned forward, timidly placing her hands on his chest. When she could feel his breath on her lips, that was when somebody shrieked, "MASTER UCHIHA!"

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke, only to see all the female housekeepers in a stunned state. Ami or Shizune had yelled, Sakura couldn't determine who, but both marched forward. Shizune pulled away the Uchiha as Ami dragged a squirming flower into another section of the house.

* * *

Sakura touched her lips after she had been shoved into her room by Ami. Her stomach was still filled with butterflies from his body being that close. Even her lips tingled from his breath barely grazing the sensitive skin. "Am I falling for him?" she asked herself as she glanced in the mirror. But hadn't she felt that way when she first met Naruto and Kakashi? Naruto and Kakashi had better personalities, so why would she think about falling for the ice cube?

"I'm so confused," she whispered to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. What compelled him to even want to kiss her? Wasn't he supposed to be devoted and heartbroken over that one girl. Shizune had already said that she didn't stand a chance against _her_. Maybe she shouldn't draw attention to herself or go any where near him unless it was work related.

She moved away from her mirror and sat on her bed. As long as Ami guarded the door, the cherry blossom couldn't do her work. The covers were tempting and with a groan, the girl succumbed to the desire. It would be pretty hard to evade Sasuke since he had to comment on everything she did. "Ugh," she grumbled out as sleep took over her.

* * *

"Master Uchiha, I'm concerned about your behavior as of late," Shizune stated as she made sure that they were alone. Sasuke scoffed at her statement, annoyed by the woman's constant interference. "I'm concerned as I've already stressed. You may say that you have no attraction for her, but what would have happened if we hadn't come in earlier?"

The Uchiha decided not to comment, and gave up trying to dissuade Shizune. "You'd be in that same physical relationship with Sakura as you were with _her_." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the woman for her last statement. "Look how that ended up, Master. I'm not saying that Sakura is a bad person or she'd ever treat you like _she _did. I'm just saying that you need to end this before she thinks that you actually love her. We all know that Sakura is a replacement."

As the silence grew heavy, the female added one last thing. "Please think this over. I must leave now, I have things that need to be done." With those words, the housekeeper silently left the room, letting Sasuke contemplate on what she had said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 2. I hope you like this and to all of those who have asked who _she_ was then you'll have to keep reading. I've got most of this story planned out, but suggestions are much appreciated! Sorry for any errors in grammar and things like that! Please review! - Sweet Bliss**


	3. Clash of Rivals

**Crossing Borders**

交差のボーダー

**By: Sweet Bliss**

………

競争相手の衝突

(Clash of Rivals)

………

"Mm," Sakura murmured as she enjoyed the soft sunlight hit her face. She was so glad for these few moments in which she had a break. Recently, though, her mind had been drifting to the day before and the _almost_ kiss. She knew she was supposed to brush it off as if it were nothing, Sasuke seemed to have done so, but it felt too real to ignore.

When her sunlight was blocked, emerald orbs revealed themselves only to meet sapphire eyes. "Hey, Sakura, what's up?" Her face pinked at the closeness of their bodies as she scooted away. "Um, Master Uzumaki," she greeted with her head bowed. The boy brushed off all formalities as he said, "You can call me Naruto if you want to."

The pink haired girl nodded to him and asked, "What are you doing here, uh, Naruto?" The blonde smiled to her, glad she called him by his first name, as he answered, "I came by because Sasuke wanted something. I'm actually waiting for him to come out here." Sakura nodded to him and wrapped her arms around her knees.

The cute male turned his eyes towards her, and Sakura couldn't help but flush bright red. "You know, Sakura…" he said trailing off as he leaned closer to her face. It was déjà vu for her, except this time with Naruto instead of Sasuke. His face was mere inches from her, when they heard somebody behind them. Sakura didn't really want to know who it was, but just prayed that it wasn't Sasuke. The heavens really hated her at the moment.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke," Naruto said a bit nervously as Sakura bit her lip. Her emerald orbs finally averted to gaze at him, taking notice of the blank expression that was etched onto his pale skin. The Uchiha just moved passed them and the blue eyed blonde turned to her with an apologetic smile. "I'll see you later," Naruto said excusing himself as he ran after the raven haired man.

* * *

"Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto called out to his friend trying desperately to catch up. Sasuke stopped in a field of weeds that reached until his waist. "What the hell is up with you, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned with a frown on his face. The raven haired male just ignored him. "This is about Sakura, isn't it?" The blonde asked with a knowing look on his face.

The onyx orbed male turned to his best friend shook his head no, not bothering to answer with words. For some reason, he couldn't say that it had nothing to do with her. He heard his younger friend sigh and say, "Whatever it was that you called me to your house for can wait till later. Right now, I want to ask you something though." Sasuke turned around to the tanned man. "Why is it so wrong for me to like Sakura?" he asked waiting for an answer from Sasuke.

When nothing came, Naruto turned to leave. "I'll be waiting for that answer, Sasuke. Whether you want me to or not, however, I'm going to like Sakura." With those words said, the golden haired warrior left his best friend/rival in the waist length weeds.

* * *

Sakura made her way through the house, looking for her master. She hadn't seen him since he came back from talking with Naruto, which had been hours earlier. None of the housekeepers had known where he was, she assumed that they wouldn't have told her where he was in the first place.

Calling out his name through the empty halls hadn't been much help either. The rooms he stayed in normally were vacant. She knew that he hadn't left since then because she would've seen him like usual. "Sasuke!" she screamed through another hallway dropping the word master. "Where are you?" she yelled out just as loudly but no one responded.

"I don't think you'll find who you're looking for by screaming at the walls." Sakura clenched her fists when she heard those words. "I've been looking everywhere for you, damn it!" she snapped out coldly. Sasuke shrugged. "You would have found me if you were looking everywhere."

The female sighed, deciding to drop the subject. Sasuke folded his arms across his chest leaning against a post. "Why were you looking for me?" His question startled her since she really didn't know why she had decided to look for him. When no answer came from her, the Uchiha reached behind his back. "Here," he spoke, dropping the item into her hands.

Sakura's eyes widened upon realization of what it was. Her fingers delicately traced the long scratches that were embedded into the wood. "This is my…" Green orbs watered as she latched onto Sasuke in a hug. When she pulled away he said, "When Konoha and Oto invaded your village, you had this with you. I thought you'd might like to have it back."

The way he said it wasn't sweet or kind at all, but Sakura spotted something sincere when he said it. "Thank you," Sakura said showing her appreciation. Then she remembered that they were only a few inches apart. She had already been in this position twice since she'd been here; once with him, the other with Naruto. But there wasn't anybody around this time to interrupt.

"Um," Sakura whispered twiddling with her fingers, emerald orbs averted towards the ground. She felt him shift and was sure that there'd be no interruptions, but then- "Sasuke, where the hell are you! It's Tsunade!" a voice called out echoing throughout the small hallway. Both their heads looked in the direction of a busty woman.

Sakura's grip on her wooden instrument tightened slightly when she felt the woman come towards them. "Sasuke, I wanted to ask-" her words were cut short when her attention focused on the pink haired female. "Hello, I'm Tsunade. You're Sakura, right?" The younger girl nodded as she fidgeted under the blonde's gaze. "Well, it's about time that Sasuke's finally gotten himself a pretty girl," Tsunade voiced her thoughts aloud, earning a glare from Sasuke.

Sakura smiled at the woman, her cheeks reddening further when Tsunade winked at her. "What did you want?" Sasuke snapped the question out coldly, obviously irritated. Sakura, feeling unwanted at the moment, excused herself from the conversation and sped out of the hallway.

"I like her," the bosomy lady said a smug smile on her face. "What was it that you wanted?" Sasuke asked again, pushing aside the subject of a certain pink haired servant. "Just a visit…and the fact that I heard Naruto and Kakashi talking about Sakura. They seem to take great interest in the girl." Obsidian orbs narrowed at the words. "Sasuke, if you ever hope to compete with those two, you might want to try harder." The blonde smiled, pinched Sasuke's cheek as if he were a kid, and then she walked passed him saying, "goodbye".

Sasuke rubbed his cheek and slumped against the wall. Why was he worrying about what Tsunade said about Naruto and Kakashi? He didn't even want the girl in the first place. So if they spoke of her, then he shouldn't be angry. He beat his head against the white plaster and sighed. He'd have time to think about it later. Right now he had to go practice with the others.

* * *

"C'mon, Haruno, the warriors are practicing their swordplay! It's so much fun to watch the sparring matches," Ino squealed out as she dragged Sakura to a large building. The pink haired female eyed her friend as if she were crazy, clearly not interested in what was going to happen.

They entered and stood on the upper levels with Hinata. "H-hey," the shy Hyuuga greeted, smiling at her friends. The two returned the smile and watched the warriors enter. "Lady TenTen is looking a little pissed today," Ino pointed out, her finger in the direction of a slim female.

Her brown hair was divided down the middle and the two sections were twisted into buns. Her outfit was designed like all the other warriors, a lithe kimono, only the colors were red and yellow. Her chocolate colored orbs were rather cold as she glanced up at them. Sakura had to admit she was jealous of the girl, she was actually given respect.

"It's hard to believe that she started out as a servant under Master Maito, just look at her now," the Yamanaka female said as she drooped against the support railings. "Is she the only female?" Sakura asked glancing around the area to see another woman. "No, there is Lady Anko and Lady Kurenai. There are others but aren't given as much recognition as them."

Emerald orbs scanned the area for her own master, trying to get a look at Kakashi and Naruto also. "Master Uchiha is looking really good today," Ino stated with a dreamy look on her face. "He looks grumpy everyday though," Sakura said not minding the glare she received from the older female. Hinata giggled into her hand as Ino mumbled something under her breath about Sakura being a smart ass.

Ino turned her attention to some of the others and Hinata gazed at her own master. Sakura, however, couldn't keep her eyes off of the young Uchiha. She blushed when he looked up at her, a smirk on his face that told her that he knew she was staring. Her emerald orbs immediately focused on another until Sasuke turned away from her.

She watched as the emperor walked out into the center and all the warriors lined up. Naruto turned towards them and waved, a wide grin on his face, only growing when Sakura waved back. "If I didn't know any better, then Id say that you and Naruto have something for each other," Ino said slyly as she eyed the two. When Sakura heard Hinata gasp, she answered the half-truth, "We've met and talked, but that's it."

The blonde nodded, slightly disappointed. She smiled at Hinata who had just heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe she shouldn't try to get involved with the Uzumaki male, Sakura reasoned with herself as she saw how Hinata smiled to the whiskered blonde. There was always others. Besides, Naruto was way too hyper for her.

"Hey, look, Sakura!" Ino yelled nudging her in the side with her elbow. Sakura followed her finger only to see a grumpy looking brunette. "That's Master Nara." Sakura concluded, based on Ino's actions, that the brunette must be her master. He clearly looked as if he didn't want to be there and only nodded towards them when Ino waved.

"Ooh, and that right there is Master Hatake, as I'm sure you know," Ino whispered mischievously as she indicated the tall male. Sakura's face instantly grew to a shade of bright pink. "Nothing happened the other day he just walked me to Master Uchiha. I haven't spoken to or seen him since." Ino backed down from accusing her friend of taking a liking to the Hatake. It wasn't any of her business anyway.

* * *

Sasuke glanced up at the top level and smirked when he caught her staring at him yet again. She didn't look away this time, just hid her blush from him. Shikamaru, who was slouching beside him, took note of the two and asked bluntly, "You like her, don't you?"

The Uchiha glanced at him rather coldly. "No," he snapped the answer out quickly and darkly. The lazy brunette just shrugged. "Then you must really like to make her feel embarrassed." Sasuke looked down at his feet with a smirk. Shikamaru just smiled smugly then said, "Well, Naruto seems to like her, that much is certain."

Sasuke frowned and muttered, "I know." The young Uchiha ran a hand through raven locks and began to concentrate on what Sarutobi was saying. "You all know how this goes so I shouldn't have to remind you. So we will begin with the practice." Sasuke's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, anxious to see who he'd spar with.

* * *

Sakura began to lose interest in the whole deal as she watched the endless fights. She had only witnessed a battle between TenTen and Kakashi, which had managed to draw her away from boredom. Kakashi had been victorious, but Sakura had to admit that the match was close itself. TenTen was fierce and an expert when it came to mastery of a sword.

Just then she heard two familiar names. "Neji and Shikamaru!" The names echoed throughout the building as many of the girls began to listen more. Emerald orbs watched with fascination as they bowed respectively and began their own pattern of steel versus steel. Shikamaru seemed to have been thinking ahead and managed to counter all of Neji's moves.

"C'mon, Master Nara!" Ino called out to him followed by a rupture of other female voices rooting for him. The blue eyed girl gripped the railing tighter as Neji managed to knock the sword out of the genius's hand. A smirk was plastered on Neji's flawless skin as he held the tip of his blade against Shikamaru's throat. Neji had clearly won, much to Ino's dismay.

"Next up is, Naruto and Sasuke," the elderly man spoke loudly, calling the two out into the center of the building. They bowed like everyone else before, but Sakura noticed the tension between the two. Whatever had happened earlier was going to be a problem with them in this battle.

Ino leaned farther onto the railing, Sakura believed that it'd be broken by the end of the day. "I'm going for Master Uchiha," the Yamanaka said as she sighed dreamily. The younger female looked on as she said, "I-I'm going for M-master Uzumaki." Ino gave her an incredulous look, but then turned to Sakura. "Who do you want to win?" Sakura shrugged as her eyes followed the two males and their dance.

Naruto seemed to have been having a hard time blocking Sasuke's attacks and his brows were creased in deep concentration. Sasuke moved with ease, a smirk on his face just to tick Naruto off. Sakura smiled at this and shook her head. That smirk of his seemed to piss everybody off at times.

* * *

Watching Naruto block another of Sasuke's attacks, Kakashi sighed as the rivals clashed. Naruto was clearly struggling and Sasuke was only using a tiny bit of effort. His one visible eye noticed that the Uchiha had stopped trying- purposely, he assumed- giving the blonde a chance to be on the offensive side. Naruto kept swinging, as an attempt to gain the upper hand in the match, and smiled when Sasuke couldn't block them. Little did he know that Sasuke didn't even care to block them.

"The great and mighty Uchiha can't even block my attacks? What a pity!" the blonde called, a growing smile on his face. Sasuke just raised a brow at him and as the sword neared his head, Sasuke raised his own katana and evaded the hit smoothly. Naruto's jaw dropped and threw him off track, once again letting Sasuke have the offense.

Kakashi shook his head as the white eyed man beside him said, "Naruto is an idiot for falling for Sasuke's trap." Shikamaru nodded to the statement, a yawn escaping his lips. The masked warrior then said, "But remember, Neji, that Sasuke did train under his brother. Itachi, too, was like this. Their minds are unreadable and moves unpredictable.

* * *

In the end, the Uchiha had managed to get under the blue eyed male's skin, driving him into weariness. The raven haired male smirked down at his rival who just smiled back. "You did good, Sasuke, but wait till next time. We'll see who the better swordsman is one day." Sapphire orbs shone with determination and Sasuke took him up on the offer.

Ino had raced down from the upper level and pounced on top of Sasuke. "You did great, Master Uchiha!" She rubbed her cheek against his, her eyes squeezed tight, as he sighed. "Y-you did v-very well, M-master Uzumaki," Hinata's shy voice said to the blonde who just turned to her and smiled. "Thanks, Hinata!" he said hugging her to him causing her to blush bright pink.

"I think that Sasuke might need to breathe, Ino," Shikamaru mumbled out, prying the girl from the other male's body. She pouted cutely but did not further her congratulations to the Uchiha. Sasuke watched as Sakura came closer, her head bowed in either embarrassment or respect, as she spoke softly, "You did really well, Master Uchiha."

He was about to say something to her but was interrupted when Naruto yelled out, "Party at my place!" Everyone started to talk amongst themselves, either agreeing to join or saying they had things to do. The blonde smiled and asked Sasuke, "You are coming, right? Sakura, too." The Uchiha glanced towards his servant and she smiled up at him. He turned back to his rival and nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there."

* * *

Sasuke didn't know why he had agreed to join the party in the first place. Ino was giddy than usual, thanks to twelve glasses of sake. Shikamaru had to keep prying her from random people, whether she knew them or not, she had clamped tight to them all. He had to say that Sakura wasn't doing much better either.

He kept her beside him, although she'd pout and whine, he didn't give in. He really didn't need her pouncing on Kakashi or Naruto at the moment. "Master U-chi-ha," she said in a singsong voice. Obsidian orbs met with her sparkling emerald orbs. She held up her chopsticks with a piece of grilled fish hanging from them.

"Eat it, puh-lease," she insisted shoving the food closer to his face. "Uh.." he mumbled out falling onto his back. She climbed onto his body much to his discomfort. "Sakura," he whispered her name but soon regretted opening his mouth for she shoved the food in it. She giggled when he bolted upright, her body readjusting so she could sit in his lap. He coughed after he swallowed it and turned to glare at her.

She placed her hand over her mouth and giggled once more. Sakura in her normal state was hard enough to handle, but drunken Sakura was even worse. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. He could hear Ino wailing behind him and Shikamaru's attempts to calm her down.

Naruto had to come over, though, and that goofy grin on his face was getting to him. "C'mon, Sa-su-ke, you barely touched your drink!" By the way he was stumbling over some of the words, Sasuke could tell that he was drunk as well. To get the blonde off his back, he downed the drink and snapped, "There. Are you happy?" The male shook his head no and stepped aside to reveal Hinata and a tray of alcohol. "You can't leave until you join in on the fun!" The Uchiha was really regretting his agreement now.

Sasuke downed another drink, Sakura clapping happily because he joined in on the fun. Her emerald orbs then caught sight of Kakashi and she motioned him to come over. "My, my, Sasuke. It isn't like you to drink more than one glass," he said as he winked at the flirty Sakura. "And it's certainly unlike you to interfere with other people's business, but it's the idiot's fault."

Sakura reached over his shoulder to grab hold of any part of Kakashi's body that she could touch. Sasuke slapped her hand away from the older male, much to Sakura's- and Kakashi's- dismay. Naruto leaned against Kakashi, his hand the other's shoulder, as he watched the Uchiha down another glass.

"Master," Sakura whined, burying her face into his neck. "Well, it seems Sakura is a little aroused when she's drunk, maybe we should offer alcohol a little more," Kakashi stated earning a glare from the young Uchiha. Sasuke stood up, pulling a reluctant Sakura with him. "We're going now." Naruto and Kakashi just waved goodbye with goofy grins on their faces, the blonde's smile was more so visible. "Don't pull anything!" Naruto called followed by Kakashi who yelled, "Keep your hands to yourself." Damn those two.

* * *

Stumbling through the hallway of his home, Sasuke sighed. He was tipsy and Sakura was completely drunk. "Mm, Master Uchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiha, you wanna know something!" she asked as she staggered into his form. "What?" he asked completely irritated, obviously not wanting to put up with her antics anymore. She smiled and pushed him into the wall of the hallway. A sense of déjà vu rushed over him, since this was the same position they were in before Tsunade showed up.

She placed her hands onto his chest, none too timidly. Sasuke knew where she was getting at when she stood on her tiptoes. "I think you're really, _really hot _when you're annoyed," she whispered in his ear, her lips barely grazing his skin. Sasuke stiffened upon the words, not knowing how to respond with the girl's statement.

He didn't have to say anything because after a moment he felt her lips press against his. After he began to kiss her back, he felt her lips form into a smirk. "I knew you wanted me to do that," she said matter-of-factly, her smirk growing. "We'll continue this when my head doesn't feel as fuzzy." He watched in amusement as she grabbed her head and stumbled back into him.

Not wanting her breaking anything, Sasuke lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He had to admit it was taking all self-control not take advantage of her. "Stay with me," she whispered when he laid her down on her bed. She tugged at his collar and he succumbed into her desire. He'd just have to act like nothing happened between them tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura groggily opened her eyes and sat up, but groaned in pain when she felt lightheaded. She moved her legs, shaking the covers from her legs. She slowly got up, much to her head's displeasure, and found something to wear. All she remembered was going to Naruto's home and chugging glass after glass of sake. She probably didn't appeal too much to her master.

Walking into the dining area, she saw the ebony eyed male. He looked up at her and nodded as a greeting. "Looks like your hangover effected the way you dressed," he muttered looking away from her. Sakura then noticed that her obi wasn't tight enough and her kimono had begun to open slightly. But at the moment she didn't care.

"I feel like crap. What all happened last night?" she asked as she held her head in her hands, the pink tresses tangling with her fingers. She heard him heave a sigh and answer, "Aside from getting completely wasted? You tackled me to the floor trying to feed me, tried to flirt with Kakashi, and then told me I was hot." The pink haired female, despite her headache, blushed crimson.

Sasuke decided not to tell her anything else that happened between them. It was best if she didn't remember in the first place, and he was praying that Kakashi or anyone else who had stayed sober didn't bring it up. The last thing he needed was a weird relationship with someone like her.

"When you decide to fix your clothes," he started and indicated, crimson staining his cheeks barely, her almost undone kimono, "I want you to meet me outside, okay?" She nodded to his request and slowly got up. When she was out of sight, Sasuke sighed. It would've been better if he had been wasted at that moment, too.

………

**A/N: Okay, there's another chapter for you reviewers! I'm happy that everyone took time to read this and sorry if I haven't replied lately. I haven't been in the authoress mood and have enjoyed being the audience for awhile (I've become obsessed with Code Lyoko recently (I have a fetish for a couple of character sin that as well)) But I wanted to continue this before I got completely sidetracked. Sorry for any errors! R & R!**

**Sweet Bliss**


	4. Untold Emotions

**Crossing Borders**

交差のボーダー

**By: Sweet Bliss**

………

明かでない感情

(Untold Emotions)

………

Sakura looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed. "It's probably going to rain today," she said to herself, catching the attention of the Uchiha. He also stared at the sky, agreeing with the female. "Does it really matter, though?" Sasuke asked a short while afterwards. Sakura titled her head to the side and said, "I guess not. But where are we going, Master Uchiha?"

The raven haired man smirked to himself and answered, "I'm going to teach you how to use a sword." Sakura stopped walking for a moment, causing him to stop as well. "Are you sure?" she sputtered out, her emerald orbs wide and confused. Sasuke just nodded with the shrug of his shoulders. "Why not? I'm bored anyways so might as well do something."

He grabbed hold of her hand, absentmindedly lacing his fingers with hers, and led her to the arena where the warriors had sparred the day before. "I'm not so sure about this," Sakura stated slowly, her voice growing quiet as she spoke. Sasuke gave her a small half-smile for a reassurance and handed her a slim katana.

"It's simple once you get the hang of it," Sasuke said twirling her around so her back was to him. She felt him come closer to her, his chest pressed against her back and his head resting slightly above her shoulder. Her face flushed crimson, thanking the heavens that he was behind her. "The sword is basically an extension of your arm, and you have to use it as if it were," he whispered into her ear, his right hand gripped softly around her wrist.

"Um, okay," Sakura murmured liking the feel of his body near hers. What was she saying? She hadn't known him for very long, and what little she knew was his name and his attitude problems. Sasuke's grip loosened and he stepped away from her form. "Well, then, it's time to practice." She spun around to see the raven haired male draw his own blade.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as Sakura stumbled passed him. "You're never going to get anywhere if you don't concentrate," he stated side stepping her attack. Sakura glared at him and huffed out, "I'd do better if you weren't distracting me with all of your nonsense!" Sasuke shook his head as the side of his blade slapped against her shoulder. 

"It's your job to block out all taunts from your opponent, while distracting them, too," the Uchiha said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sakura tilted her head to the side with a raised eyebrow, sheathing her blade. "But not all of us can piss people off on a regular basis like you." Sasuke looked up, the tip of his blade hitting the ground as he held onto the hilt. He tapped his chin. "True, true. It's a gift, I guess you could say."

Sakura smiled, happy to see Sasuke joking around with her, even if it was slightly out of character for him. "More like a curse," Sakura teased, sauntering passed him only glancing back when she felt his blade hit her behind. "What the hell was that for? That was- if you didn't know- my ass!"

Sasuke turned to her, an innocent look in his eyes. "Those are some pretty foul words, Sakura," he stated looking her over, eyes then locking onto her crimson stained face. "Well, look who I live with." She smiled at him her eyes shining brightly. The male smirked, following the female to the deck.

"I was right. See, it's raining," she said matter-of-factly as she nodded to the heavy rain. How they hadn't noticed this before was a mystery to them both. The girl sat down with a sigh. She assumed that they wouldn't be leaving for a while, not until the rain calmed down. "Master Uchiha, could you tell me something?"

Sasuke sat down beside her, curious to hear her question. "Could you tell me about your family, please?" His eyes went cold for a second and she was sure he wouldn't say anything, but was surprised when he began to speak. "My mother fell ill when I was young, but I can remember her before that. She used to laugh and smile, but after a while she just stopped. Her eyes that used to glow with happiness just turned dull and not too long afterwards, she died."

Sakura scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, silently begging him to continue. "My father wasn't around much anymore. My mother's death was the hardest on him, I guess one could say. My brother, Itachi, was the only one there for me. He taught me everything I know about the sword and way of the warrior."

As his words left his mouth, he could feel he arms wrap around him and her burying her face into him. "What happened to him?" she asked quietly her green eyes filled with sadness. "He was killed by his own student." Sakura tilted her head to the side, confused. "This man was my best friend at the time, but _he_ decided that _he_ wasn't going to have anyone stronger than _he_ was. _He_ murdered my brother and tried to kill me, too. _He_ betrayed the Leaf for Sound. _He _betrayed me…" So this was the guy that took Sasuke's love away from him.

Sakura hugged him closer to her own body, her eyes glowing for threatening tears. "I don't need your pity," she heard him say half-heartedly. "That's all the more reason as to why I should show you some sympathy," she said wiping her eyes with a teasing grin on her face. Sasuke shook his head and stood up, taking her hand with his. "Come on." She raised her eyebrow at him, wondering why he decided to take a stroll through the pouring rain.

* * *

Sakura squinted through the thick rain, finding it very hard to keep track of Sasuke in this type of weather. That was until she felt his hand intertwine with hers, soft and slim fingers connecting with hers. The feeling alone heated up her peach colored cheeks. He pulled her to an empty booth so they could get out of the barrage of cold water. 

She pulled her bangs out of her face and let out a giggle when she saw his face. Drops of water drizzled from his spiky locks. His hair was stuck to his face and the back of his neck, and she had to admit he was rather cute. He was slightly confused about what she was laughing at but didn't mind.

"Thanks for the lesson today," Sakura said shyly, her emerald orbs found the grass interesting at that moment. "It's no big deal," Sasuke modestly replied leaning against a support post. She bowed her head down in thought. There was something bugging Sakura, Sasuke could tell just by her eyes. It was funny how she had that affect on him, he didn't even know why he took the time to notice those certain little things about her.

"What are you thinking about?" he felt the words ease from his lips, although he didn't really mean to voice them out. She glanced up at him and said, "I was just wondering if you taught _her_ how to use a sword… I know it's none of my business, I was just thin-" He cut her off when he shook his head no. "I never taught _her_ how to, saying _she _didn't need me. _She_ needed _him_, was what _she_ was really telling me. Ironic how I didn't realize this until it was too late."

The female bowed her head, not knowing what to say next. She guessed that it was one of those moments when words weren't needed. Sakura jumped when the thunder crashed and fell into Sasuke's arms. "I-I'm so, so sorry," she apologized pushing herself away from him. The male shrugged his shoulders and said smoothly, "It's okay."

Outside he was; cool, calm, collected. Inside he was; a really big pile of sexy goo.

* * *

The rain had died down enough for them to get back to the Uchiha home. Personally, she would've rather stayed underneath the booth's shelter with Sasuke. The looks the other females in the home gave her, really began to freak her out. The Uchiha just went to his room, not caring whether or not Sakura needed his help to get her away from the enraged housekeepers. 

Now -thanks to Sasuke wanting to train with her- she was ganged up in a corner, all females in the home glaring at her with **_really sharp_** items in their hands. "Um, uh…" Sakura stammered out, thinking of any possible way of escaping was the only thing on her mind at the moment. "You better not have touched Master Uchiha!" some body in the back screamed at her. She really wanted to rub it in their faces that she had done so, but then again she still wanted to keep her head intact.

When they started to come nearer, the pink haired teen broke through the group, dodging multiple hits from them. She raced through the halls, all the females hot on her trail. "Haven't you ever heard of not running with sharp objects!" Sakura yelled from over her shoulder. When she reached the end of the corridor, she shoved open the nearest door and ran into it. Sakura really wasn't disappointed in which room she had ended up in.

* * *

"So, Neji," Naruto started, swirling the alcohol around in his cup. "Why did you really want to throw a dinner party." The black haired male smirked into his drink. "He had a new servant, and I was pretty sure inviting him to a formal dinner party would get him out of the house. You know he's been moping about, not coming to sparring sessions at all since _she_ left." 

The blonde nodded to him a smile gracing his tanned face. "Well, try not to take interest in Sakura. If you do, don't let Sasuke know 'cause it pisses him off to see somebody besides him with her." The older male took a sip of his drink and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

The blue eyed Uzumaki downed his drink with a wide smile on his face. "I'm guessing the real reason you called me out here was to ask about Hinata." White orbs snapped to his face in surprise. "How did you…?" Naruto gave him a soft smile and said, "It's written all over your face. You haven't seen her since you've came back. Don't worry, she's fine and I'm taking great care of her." The Hyuuga nodded to him, the worried expression in his orbs gone. "That's nice to hear after coming home from that last battle."

* * *

Sakura leaned against the frame of the door, trying to catch her breath. Jade orbs snapped open only to find themselves locked with onyx. Then she realized where she was, and the blush wouldn't stay down. "Uh-uh…" Sakura stuttered out she stared at her feet, trying not to stare at his shirtless form. 

The Uchiha quirked a brow, wondering why she had just ran into his room. "Sakura?" The pink haired girl glanced back up at him, her face reddening further. "The other girls… big knives… threatening me… **BIG** _knives_." With a frown on his face, he walked over to where she stood and opened the door, only to be face-to-face with furious females.

Their murderous aura fell away when they saw him, instead their eyes stared at him lustfully. He slammed the door in their faces, the sounds of wailing echoing throughout the home. "They won't be gone for a while," Sasuke spoke as he faced her. The young female sighed, that cute little blush still present as she cracked one eye open.

Sasuke was shirtless and damp from taking a shower, this making a part of Sakura jump for joy. Water dripped from the ends of his ebony locks. "Uh, Sakura…?" When he spoke she realized she was staring. "I-I'm sorry, I- uh need to go! Bye," she said in a rush and sped out the door, a bright blush spreading across her cheeks. The twenty year old Uchiha blinked a couple of times, trying to register what had just happened.

* * *

Tucking a loose strand of pale blond hair behind her ear, Ino sighed. Shikamaru wasn't anywhere to be seen and she had finished her chores early, now she as bored. Staring down at the still wet grass between her bare feet, the girl frowned. "You should be getting ready for Neji's party." 

The corners of her mouth quickly tugged into a smile at the sound of his voice. Master Nara. She blinked up, looking over his face carefully. The lazy smile that had crept onto his tanned face made her heart melt. It was funny how close they become over the months.

He sat down on the steps beside her, slouching his back against a post. "I was thinking about shopping with Hinata and Sakura," she said, her eyes upon the dark clouds that blocked out the sunshine. He made a small sound indicating he had heard her, so much friendlier than the noises Neji and Sasuke made. "Blue." She sent him a confused look, earning a chuckle from him.

"Blue is your color," Shikamaru said as he placed a small blue flower in her hair. She could feel the heat trek up to her face and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He gave her a small lazy grin and stood from his seat. "I'll see you later." He excused himself and Ino touched the flower in her hair, a small smile adorning her beautiful face.

* * *

"I can't believe I just ran out of there like that!" Sakura grumbled to herself, chin resting in her palm. Everything was perfect and in her favor, but no… she has to chicken out. She couldn't even get the image of him shirtless out of her mind. "I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid…" She trailed off when she saw Ino bounding towards her. 

"Hey, forehead! Do you want to go shopping with me and Hinata?" Sure enough ,right behind Ino was a very shy Hinata. It would distract her from the Sasuke matter, but then she'd just come home to see him again. Nothing really worked in her favor lately. "Sure," she answered with a forced smile upon her face. The other two didn't seem to notice as they smiled back.

* * *

Sakura walked into her home, completely exhausted but happy nonetheless, and stared into the dark rooms. "Hello?" she called into the home. It was unusual for none of the female workers to glare at her and say something rude. And where the hell was her "master". 

The clock on the wall had only read 8:30, Neji's dinner party wouldn't start for another hour or so. She discarded her clothes in the middle of the entrance hall, and immediately headed to the grumpy male's room. "Master, I-" she cut herself off when she realized his door was slightly open.

Curiosity taking its hold on her, she found herself peeking inside his room, only to blush at what she saw. Her really sexy -and she wasn't exaggerating- master was just slipping on the sleeves of his own clothes, letting her catch site of his nicely built body once more. "You can come in at nay time, you know."

She felt her face grow hotter, wondering how he had that affect on her. He turned to her, a smirk displayed on his face, something she'd grown used to. She remained silent as he spoke again. "Did you like what you saw?" Her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed, clearly resembling a fish, as she stuttered out, "I- uh… well, um…"

That stubborn eyebrow of his, raised in the manner she had only grown used to. "Loss of words?" Fed up with him being full of himself, she regained her voice and snapped out, "Well, I'm not the one that dresses in front of open doors!" He folded his arms across his chest and said, "I wouldn't mind If you did…"

The girl blinked, trying to figure out what he had just said. Then, when she understood what he had meant, she picked up a nearby object and threw it at his head. It missed, but she knew that Sasuke wasn't going to let her live it down. "Have you considered staying late with me for some practice with your aim…?"

Sakura stepped forward, ready to give him a piece of her mind. She stopped inches from his face and hissed, "No wonder the other girl left you! You're impossible." She clamped a hand over her mouth after she had let the words come out. His face was unreadable at the moment, and she wanted to apologize so much right now. "You're right. Get ready and we'll leave." Somewhere, deep inside her, she felt her heart crumble.

* * *

Sasuke walked a little ways ahead of her, needing his own space. They hadn't spoken since after the incident in his room, which led to a very uncomfortable aura around them. Sakura bit her lip, she wanted to apologize but didn't know how she was going to get him to listen. 

Catching up to him, she tugged on his shirt sleeve and offered a small smile. He didn't return it, she knew he wouldn't, but he gave a slight nod. "I'm… I didn't mean to… it's just that." He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "It's alright." And when he moved his finger, she had the sudden urge to pummel him into the ground with a big hug. But hs could always do that later.

The Uchiha had to admit it was hard not to look at her. The red cheongsam dress -oddly enough not clashing with her hair- stopped a little above the ankle and the slits went to the bottom of her knee. Her hair was up and held with pins, small rubies decorating them. He was now wanting Neji to throw some more of these parties if she'd look like that all the time. The pink haired girl caught his eyes on her and blushed slightly.

"Do I look bad?" she asked, worry laced in her words. Sasuke blinked, surprised by her sudden question, as he answered, "No, not at all." She heaved a sigh of relief, but looked as if she wanted him to say something else, like a compliment. He then noticed that his hand had caught hold of hers and he had squeezed it tightly. She didn't seem to notice, or mind, since she said nothing of it. There was just a beautiful smile on her face and a slight twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

Sakura had to say she was having a wonderful time at the party. Ino had pulled her away from Sasuke right when they entered and formally introduced her to Shikamaru. Even if Ino seemed to deny it, there were sparks flying between the blonde and her master. Then Naruto had dragged her away for a dance, Ino giving her a knowing look. 

During her dance with Naruto, though, emerald orbs met with onyx ones. Sasuke was standing with Kakashi and whom she supposed was Neji. She smiled at him, oblivious to the glare he had sent her bubbly blonde. As the song came to a close, the pink haired female smiled and whispered into his ear, "I think we should sit down for a bit." He nodded, with a wide grin on his tanned face, and then pulled the girl towards his table.

* * *

The Uchiha had no clue as to what Sakura had whispered into the blond male's ear, but the way Naruto began to grin like an idiot was pissing him off. What the hell was she doing with him? Didn't she know who she belonged to? As the thought crossed Sasuke's mind he shook his head, gaining the attention of the two he was supposed to be listening to. 

"Uh, Sasuke, are you okay?" Kakashi asked with a quizzical stare. The jealous male blinked twice before saying, "Yeah, I'm okay." His silver haired friend just nodded slowly, unsure of whether to point out his lack of interest in their conversation in order to glare at Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi had excused himself from the two, hoping he could somehow give Naruto a head's up before the boy was beat senseless by the ticked Uchiha. Neji placed a hand on the jealous ma's shoulder and said, "You're scaring away my guests, Uchiha. Calm down and have some fun." The Hyuuga ran his free hand through his raven locks and abandoned Sasuke to find someone a little more "social".

* * *

Sakura peered over the heads of Neji's guests, trying to make out her "owner". She laughed at the routine that she had grown accustomed to. He would walk off to someplace, not even hinting to where she could find him. She'd call out his name and curse him for not answering to her, making her look like she was completely crazy. Then he'd show up, out of thin air, and bless her with his sarcastic remarks. It was like a messed up version of hide-and-seek. 

"Sasuke? There you are!" She finally pinpointed him throughout the entire crowd. Although it really couldn't have been that hard since he would distance himself from anyone chatty or in this case, sulk. She punched him in the arm, he didn't even so much as flinch, and asked, "Where the hell were you?" Oh, that very annoying smirk graced his pretty -rather sexy- face as he said, "You really need to come up with something else to greet me with."

The girl heaved an exasperated sigh and plopped herself down beside him. "What were you doing with the moron?" She heard him ask as his eyes skimmed through the people. Sakura cocked her head to the side and stated, "Naruto isn't a moron." Even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew that his eyebrow had shot up.

"At least Naruto has the decency to ask me to dance," she huffed out as her back rested against wall behind them. If she was trying to be subtle, then she was doing a really bad job at it. She heard him groan and mumble something she didn't quite catch, but immediately brushed it off when he had dragged her onto the floor. "M-master!" she spoke in surprise as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm not stupid. I caught on to your little 'hint'."

She blushed a pale shade of red, thankful that her face was covered by the hair that had fallen loose. "I… wasn't hinting to… anything," she spoke quietly as she rested her forehead on his left shoulder. She felt him nod and sarcastically mumble, "Yeah, right." But her mind wasn't processing these things. It was only paying attention to the fact that she actually _liked_ him holding her like this.

The music was dying now, each note fading and the sounds growing faint. She knew that Sasuke would go back to where he had sat, act as if nothing happened, and she'd feel like a dork as she stood in the middle of the room. His hands slowly lifted from her waist, lingering there only for a few seconds more, before he had pulled away completely.

His face was stoic, coal orbs boring into her own. "Well,…" She couldn't remember what she wanted to say as her eyes found her feet interesting. "Do you ever not talk?" Emerald orbs shot up, puzzlement evident in them, as the question completely threw her off. Maybe she could have answered if his forehead weren't placed against hers and his breath mingled with hers.

She bit her lip, hoping that her heart would calm down. A smirk graced his face and his right hand tugged onto hers. "C'mon, let's go." She was about to ask why they were leaving during the middle of it, but decided against it. After all, it would be her and Sasuke, all alone, without any interruptions.

* * *

They had been sitting on the porch in silence for awhile, both enjoying the other's presence. Sasuke leaned against the post, his eyes on the dark sky. Sakura stared up at him, knowing something was off about him. "What's wrong?" 

Coal orbs blinked to hers and he sighed. Raking a hand through his hair he said, "There's another battle coming up." She faced him completely as she motioned him to continue. "I'm going to be sent in, not that it matters, but I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I just wanted to tell you I won't be back for a few days." He watched her face quickly fade to one of concern.

"You'll be back, won't you?" she asked quietly as she turned back to face the horizon. The Uchiha watched the frown that had come across her face out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I should be back. We've kicked their asses before, it shouldn't be any different this time." The female stood up and embraced him, much to his surprise. "It's just that I lo- well, I see you as a friend and I care for you." She felt him stiffen, but assumed that it was from the contact.

Little did she know, was that the cause of what she said had made him go into that state. She just cared for him… as a friend? There was nothing more, he meant nothing else to her. "Yeah," he mumbled out as he felt her arms loosen. "I should be getting ready," he stated, turning away so she didn't notice the disappointment that had come over him. Before she could respond, he had already walked inside.

Sakura's shoulders drooped as she sighed. What had she been about to say? Why had she felt compelled to say something else? She brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she glanced over to where he had been earlier. Did she really see him as just a friend? "_I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first I want to clear up something. Some of you misunderstood the scene in which Sasuke had stayed the night in Sakura's room. Nothing happened between the two, she passed out before he lost his self-control and did do something. Secondly, Sasuke seemed a bit out of character, but you have to every once in a while. Besides, Sasuke is flirting with him too, you can't just sit there and not flirt back. Other than that, I really appreciated every review that was sent in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

Sweet Bliss


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**Crossing Borders**

交差のボーダー

**By: Sweet Bliss**

………

卵z外の訪問者

(Unexpected Visitor)

* * *

Creeping through the silent house, the Uchiha opened the shoji door, revealing a sleeping pink haired servant of his. The moonlight streamed through the window and illuminated her peach colored skin. He moved slowly to her bedside and tapped her shoulder gently. She mumbled something to him, her eyelids opening only to droop closed again.

"Sakura…" he whispered tapping her again. Her mouth then finally managed to voice out something. "Don't go… Sasuke." His mouth twitched slightly -she had left off the "master" part, which made him feel more comfortable- and he brushed back her roseate locks. She stirred in her slumber and he whispered, "I'll come back home soon. I'll make sure I'm able to come back to you." With his words said, he bent over slightly and pecked her on her cheek.

He saw her smile in her sleep, which he took as a good sign. "I'll come home," he murmured once more. He turned his back to her and sighed. He was kind of wishing that she would have been awake. But… looking back on her peaceful form, he knew he didn't regret it.

* * *

Sakura had spent the last few days doing only two things. Worrying when Sasuke would return home, which had become the only thing she could think about recently. She also was trying to steer clear of the other housekeepers. Never knew when they had something up their sleeves.

But her feeling of nervousness still hadn't subsided, even when Ino had told her that the warriors had won. She was also still troubled what she had told him on their last night before he left. "What was I thinking when I said that?" she had asked herself over and over, hoping the tea she was drinking might tell her the answer.

"Talking to yourself again, Sakura?" Her ears perked up at the sound of that voice. Her hands had knocked over her tea, the liquid cold against her flesh, as she greeted him. But when he stumbled -the whole action surprised her- into the room, she knew something was wrong. "You're hurt," she said softly as she caught hold of him before he fell to the ground.

He winced and sarcastically said, "Thanks for pointing that out, I would have never noticed." She acted as if she hadn't caught his sarcasm, or she had ignored it, as she said, "It seems as if you haven't. Why didn't you go see Tsunade first?" She sat him down gently and looked over his wounds. "M-master?"

He glanced up at her and sighed. "Does it really matter now? I can do it by myself." He shakily stood up and headed for the bathroom, a pink haired female right behind him. "Do you mind?" he queried as he leaned against the doorframe trying to balance himself. "I'm going to doctor your wounds, to make sure they don't get infected." She said it so calmly, even though her heart was beating so fast.

His eyebrows creased as she began to get all of the needed supplies. "Sit," she ordered and the Uchiha began to question who was the master. He did as told though, the last thing he needed was an enraged female. "Um." He heard her mumble something but he didn't quite catch it. "If you're just going to stand there then I really don't think that your help is needed. I told you I could do this myself." He made a motion to stand, but her hands snapped down onto his shoulders. "Stay." What was with these one word instructions?

He had ditched his top, letting her have more access to his wounds. Sakura was thankful that he had his back to her, this way he couldn't see the red color her face had turned. Her hands gingerly wrapped the bandage around his torso, where he had managed to get cut the most. "Master…?" The young man turned to her when he heard her speak softly.

Tears had formed in her eyes and she desperately tried to blink them back. "What?" he asked trying his best to sound calm, barely succeeding. She punched his shoulder and whispered, "You worried me to death." Sasuke felt his lips tug into a smirk at the expression on her face. "Really now?" he found himself asking, watching her face flush. "Well, I mean…"

She was cut off by the press of his finger against her lips. "Just shut up for once," he murmured as his finger left her mouth. Her emerald orbs looked into his onyx depths, finding herself being drawn closer to him. He managed to close the distance between them, his hands on her hips to pull her close to him.

Her hands ran through inky tresses and she allowed him entrance to her mouth. After a while of their "heated" -if you could call it that- moment, Sakura pulled away, her face completely flushed. The Uchiha buried his head in the crook of her neck and she felt him smirk against her skin. "I…" She heard him groan when she spoke and he moved his head to look into her eyes. "You're ruining the moment," he mumbled as he shifted his glance to the ceiling.

"Well, what am I to say?" she queried, slightly exasperated. A smug smile graced his face, something that didn't sit well in her stomach. He leaned in close, his lips barely brushing hers, as if teasing her. Then he whispered, "You're not supposed to say a thing." He stood up and said, "But you already messed everything up, we'll try again sometime." He smirked at her reddened face, unsure of whether or not from embarrassment or anger, and left.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. He'd said it himself, she had completely blown her chance. Her first kiss with him and she'd gone and ruined it. How embarrassing!

* * *

"Lord Sarutobi," Sasuke greeted as he bowed before the old man. Sarutobi nodded to him and asked, "How did the battle go?" Sasuke looked away, a frown gracing his features. "We lost a lot of men… but we managed to drive them away, even if for a little while." The bearded man remained silent, overlooking the Uchiha's features.

"Sasuke, what is worrying you?" The raven haired male didn't say anything but Sarutobi seemed to understand. "So _they_ are the ones on your mind," the old man said with a frown. "The past is the past, Sasuke, you can't change it. You can only embrace the future." The young man nodded to him, still silent.

Sarutobi shifted so that he sat cross legged and he queried, "So what are these private sparring lessons with Sakura about?" The Uchiha's head snapped up, eyes widening slightly. The old man chuckled. "Sakura visited quite a bit while you were away, she was obviously very worried about you." Sasuke propped his chin on his open palm and sighed.

"I'm training Sakura so that…" he trailed off, eyes averted to the kanji on the wall. Konoha's ruler nodded and finished, "Nothing will happen to her that might take her away from you." A smirk graced Sasuke's lips, his eyes resting on the symbol for love. "Not exactly my words, but close enough." The old man chuckled softly as he stated, "I always had a way of knowing what you and Naruto were thinking."

Sasuke's smirk slowly faded as his eyes lowered from the wall and to his lap. "I have something to ask." The Uchiha's brows creased when his lord spoke. He motioned for Sarutobi to continue. "The question is…" He trailed off, eyeing the younger male who now seemed to look directly at him. "Do you care for Sakura?"

* * *

"It still looks the same as it did when I left," a female voice whispered to itself as orbs of the woman gazed up at Konoha's gates. A smile graced her features as she brushed back stray locks of her hair. "I wonder if Sasuke still misses me…" She turned away from the gates and whispered to herself, "I'll come back by later. I need to ready myself to see Sasuke again."

* * *

"Do I care for Sakura?" Sasuke asked himself as he sat perched upon a shady tree. This was his private place and nobody ever came into the forest behind his home anyway. This allowed him time to think about what his lord had said. He twirled a leaf in between his fingers and sighed.

"I thought I might find you here," a very soft voice called out to him. His onyx orbs dropped onto her small form, her green orbs shining due to the sun's glow. He leaned back against the trunk and asked, "What do you want?" Her fingers were intertwined with one another and her head bowed slightly, probably from embarrassment.

"I just wanted to know when we could practice again…" Sasuke smirked, his eyes on the soft glow the sun provided through the thick mass of trees. "Right now… if you want," he found himself saying as he brushed back ebony bangs. She smiled and nodded her head vigorously. "Let's go! I can't wait to kick your ass this time," Sakura said with a wide smile. The Uchiha brushed her off with a wave of his hand and spoke, "We'll see."

* * *

Sasuke had to admit Sakura was getting better. She didn't fall for his taunts… well most of them. "No fair," Sakura said as she dodged once more. Sasuke just smirked at her futile attempts at beating him. Sasuke stopped and instructed, "Here. Hold it like this."

Once again she could feel his arms around her, positioning the simple blade that was clutched in her shaky hands. "You can't be scared of your sword," he whispered as his hands gently held onto hers. "I'm… I'm not scared." Deep inside she felt triumphant for pulling it off convincingly.

It was true, she wasn't scared of the weapon itself. She was afraid of what it was used for. "Sakura." The way he spoke her name had snapped her from her thoughts. He gave her a reassuring look and then spoke, "I promise you'll never have to kill anyone… because I'm here to protect you. I just feel like I should teach you in case I'm not there and you need some sort of defense." Sakura could feel her eyes welling up with tears, thankful that her master had yet to notice.

She hugged him close to her own body, enjoying the warmth of his touch. "Thank you," she whispered gratefully into his chest. Rebellious tears slipped down her cheek, but Sasuke spoke nothing of her weakness. Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her away from him only to his arms' length. "Take a break and then we'll train a bit more." The pink haired teen nodded and remembered her forgotten blade.

* * *

"Sound had been unusually quiet," Sarutobi stated as he removed his pipe from his mouth. Some of his best warriors had gathered before him for this meeting, excluding two. Call it an old man's hunch, but he somehow knew Sasuke was with Sakura. He knew the boy cared deeply for the girl, even if the Uchiha wouldn't admit it. He was still living in the past, though, and it'd be a while before Sasuke realized that Sakura was precious to him. And Shikamaru was taking a break after he had fought in both the previous battles.

"Do you think _he_ is planning something?" Kakashi queried as he folded his arms over his chest. Sarutobi's brows furrowed as he nodded. "Yes. _He_ has help from another traitor that I used to train." The young Hyuuga male -face impassive as ever- then clearly spoke Sarutobi's former students name, "Orochimaru?"

The old leader nodded. "What if this affects Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he finally joined in the conversation. Ten-Ten set her cup down and said, "_He_ will only take advantage of Sasuke. Maybe it's best if he doesn't fight." Her chocolate brown eyes locking onto the others'.

Kakashi shook his head no. "He's of the Uchiha. They're too stubborn to back down easily. It's best if he learns to get over the past. With Sakura here, he has been getting out more and the subject of _her _isn't as touchy a subject for him as it was before." Sarutobi nodded, pulling his pipe back to his face. "We'll just continue with our own plans right now. We still have a little time before they strike again."

* * *

Sasuke sharpened his blade, every so often catching a glimpse of his servant. "Do I care for her?" he inquired to no one. He did seem a little over protective of her at times. Especially when it came to her being near Naruto and Kakashi. He had never really taught _her_ how to use a weapon, nor had he snuck into _her_ room at night just to tell _her_ he'd come home.

Sakura was different. She was named well, that was certain. Large apple green orbs that reflected everything she felt. Beautiful light pink locks that framed her face. She had a very fragile frame, as delicate as her namesake. He felt like with every gust of wind, that she would be swept away, never to return. But then he'd shake these thoughts from his head, dismissing the very thoughts.

She knew he was watching her at times. And it just let her feel safer. His confession earlier about protecting her had somehow given her a fluttery feeling. Something deep down that wouldn't subside. Maybe she was crazy, but she didn't care. Somehow, somewhere along the lines… she had fallen for her master. She didn't know if it was brotherly/sisterly love or if it were something more.

It was a feeling that snuck up on her. Surprising her to no end. She doubted he felt the same way, but she did know she was important enough for him to want to protect. She had sensed that he never wanted her to kill, to spew blood, just from the way he sounded when he had it.

Glancing over her shoulder, she caught onyx depths staring back at her. She smiled, followed by a content sigh. Whatever the feeling was. She wanted it to last. When he came home beaten and bruised, she wanted to be the one who nursed him back to health. When he was hungry she wanted to be the one who cooked for him. Let's face it. She would do anything for him. Even if he didn't feel the same.

* * *

Peeking from behind a bush in a large house's backyard, baby blue eyes caught sight of a daydreaming brunette. The grass around him was pricking into his skin, the earth tones blending in well with him. His eyes were closed, dark orbs tucked away beneath his eyelids.

Ino smiled, standing from her crouching position and tiptoed to her lazy owner. She brushed her fingers against the side of his face. He stirred but didn't say anything. Tilting her head to the side she said, "I know you're not asleep."

One eyelid slowly cracked open. "I was having a nice nap," he muttered as his eyelid drooped back down over his eye. The young Yamanaka sighed and propped her chin on her open palms. "How can I spend the day with you if you're just going to nap?" she queried, a frown tugging at her lips.

The Nara opened both eyes, slowly, as he asked, "Why don't you go bother the Uchiha?" The blonde bit her lip with a frown. "Because I want to spend the day with you." She smiled weakly at him, not sure if he'd let her stay or not. Shikamaru sat up, propped up by his elbows. "Okay, I give. You can spend the day with me."

* * *

"Mph!"

Sakura found her back against the wall. "You don't take it easy on beginners, do you?" Sasuke ignored her statement, the only thing that even hinted that he had listened was his smirk. She rubbed her sore wrists and looked up at her trainer. He didn't even look the least bit tired.

He handed her the blade that had earlier been knocked from her hand. Which had led to her having to fight him with her hands. Then that led her to her current situation. "Again?" she asked, raising a brow at the man. What was he trying to do? Kill her? "Yes," he stated simply as he walked back toward the center of the training area. Sakura began to wonder if he had read her htoughts, until she remebered her rhetorical question from earlier.

* * *

Naruto had walked toward the front gates, enjoying the tranquility of that evening. There wasn't going to be any battles at the moment, which was good. His limbs still ached from the previous fight between the two warring nations. "How much longer?" he had asked himself before, knowing that the answer wasn't needed.

This war had lasted long enough already. Konoha was the only place left that hadn't fallen for Sound's trickery. The newer ways that Sound had described were only lies. All those villages that had bordered near them had all suffered from poverty. They had to pay off their debts by working in fields and supplying the Sound. "Damn them," he cursed aloud, thinking of all those towns which had seemed so lively before were now all dead.

Sakura was the only one that had been brought from her hometown. All the others had died or taken hostage by Sound. So many innocent people lost. How many more would have to die before it all ended? The Uzumaki decided not think about that, the thought only made him sick.

"Well, it's nice to see you, Uzumaki." That voice. So familiar, as if he had heard it before. It belonged to a female, but he couldn't think of who it could be. "Don't tell me you forgot, Naruto? Did Sasuke forget me, too?" He looked up into a nearby tree and met those same eyes from a long time ago. His mouth hung agape and his eyes widened. "I-it's… you!"

* * *

"You're not even trying, Sakura," Sasuke stated as he knocked her down on the ground. She lay there, deciding not to get up. "I did try!" she snapped squeezing her eyes shut. She felt him kneel down beside her. "I won't hurt you," he said nonchalantly. She mumbled 'yeah, right' under her breath, not caring if he heard.

"What if I give you a reward?" he asked, his face nearing hers. Her green eyes shot open, pink adorning her cheeks and her heart racing. "Wh-what kind..?" she asked, trying to sound as if the close proximity wasn't affecting her. "You'll just have to try to find out."

He stood and offered her a hand. "So, will you try this time?" Sakura huffed out a "Yeah, sure" and grabbed her katana. He smirked and began to fight her again. "Good. You're actually trying." Sakura blocked out his voice, concentrating on his movements. She blocked another and this time managed to hit him.

His hand released his sword, his eyes slightly wide. He blinked a couple of times in shock, and Sakura took advantage of this. She threw both of them to the ground and smiled triumphantly as she straddled him. "I won!" she exclaimed as she rubbed it in his face.

He clapped his hands in mock applause. "Okay, you won. Now get off." The girl blinked down to him but just shook her head no. "I want to know what my prize is first." She drummed her fingers against her leg absentmindedly, patiently awaiting her reward.

"Get. Off. Now," he hissed. Did she not know what she was doing to him? How the closeness of their bodies was driving him insane. He stopped struggling and smirked, bewildering the female on top of him. "You're going to have to get off of me so I can give it to you."

The girl obeyed, although hesitantly. She watched him sit up straight and his smirk still hadn't left his face. "Okay, wh-" she was cut off by the press of his lips against hers. His strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her slender limbs wrapped around his neck, fingers lacing into his spiky raven locks.

He broke away with a small smirk on his face. Sakura seemed to be a little dazed as she stared at him. "Uh, so was that my..?" The Uchiha nodded watching her expressions. "Well, I guess I'll just have to…" she trailed off and with a smile leaned in closer. "Not try at all next time." She pulled away with an arrogant smirk.

The male frowned, his eyebrows creasing as well. He didn't have time to say anything though, as the doors of the training area shoved open. Sasuke watched his blonde rival catch his breath. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, wondering how long Naruto had been running. With one last gasp, the Uzumaki managed to voice out:

"_She_'s back!"

…TBC…

**A/N: Ha-ha! I just had to leave this chapter as a cliffhanger (don't kill me) But the thing all of you were dying to know (who "she" is and her story with Sasuke) will be revealed in the next chapter (that's why there's a whole bunch of SasuSaku goodness in this chappie). So SasuSaku will kind of be thrown through a loop from now on. Oh, and Sakura thinks it's their first kiss (in the beginning of this chapter)because she was completely drunk when they had kissed in one of the last chapters. Any suggestions and comments are welcome! I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

Sweet Bliss


	6. In the Past

**Crossing Borders**

交差のボーダー

**By: Sweet Bliss**

………

以前

(In the Past)

………

**A/N: Okay, so "she" is back in this chapter. In which we reveal "her" identity. There will also be flashbacks (you'll know them when you see them) Expect SasuSaku to be rather scarce in this chapter -but I assure that the next chapter will hopefully satisfy your craving for the pairing. Well, hope you enjoy!**

………

"_She_'s back!"

At the words, Sakura's brows furrowed. Who was back? Then it hit her. Sasuke's love from his past. She was back, before Sakura could figure out her own feelings for the boy. Her head drooped downwards, her actions unnoticed by the Uchiha and Uzumaki males.

"Where is _she_?" She heard Sasuke ask the blonde. Sakura's hands clenched the fabric of her clothes. "I told _her_ to wait at the gates, but _she_ went to your house," Naruto answered, his gaze drifting towards the pink haired female.

Sasuke stood from where he was sitting. His cold gaze drifted from Naruto to the silent girl beside him. "Naruto, take her to your home for a while. I'll come get her later," Sasuke ordered earning a nod from Naruto. The green eyed female looked up at her master, but his face remained expressionless. What happened to the Sasuke she was just with before Naruto showed up?

"Mast-" she was cut off when Sasuke looked down at her, his eyes filled with so much negative emotion. Her eyes averted as he said, "Do as I say." With those words he shoved passed Naruto and headed off to his house.

She could feel tears form in her eyes and tried to hide them from her blond friend. "Don't worry, Sakura, he's just trying to-" Sakura shook her head, silencing the boy. "It's okay, Naruto. Let's go, Hinata might be waiting." She tugged on his hand, desperately fighting back all thoughts of Sasuke with that woman.

………

Sasuke knew what he had done to Sakura was wrong, but he was just… What was he doing? He didn't know why he had suddenly shrugged off his servant. But he needed to see _her_ -no one else could interfere. He had to know and he was going to find out.

"Oh, hello, Sasuke." His head shot up when he reached his home's porch. On top of a railing, the female who haunted his past sat. Her eyes were gazing at him filled with so much desire. "Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded coming closer to the woman.

She batted her eyelashes and answered, "I just came to see you, Sasuke." He could clearly remember when the way she said his name drove him insane. All it did now was piss him off even more than he already was. The bottom part of her dress slipped down her leg a bit, revealing more of her tanned skin.

Sasuke tried concentrating on his fury, rather than that tiny part of him that was getting aroused. Shoving the impure thoughts from his mind, the Uchiha asked, "Why aren't you with him? Get tired already?" She laughed humorlessly, her lustful stare connecting again with his cold eyes.

"He was fun and all, but now he's too busy with planning alongside Orochimaru. I need someone who'd give me their undivided attention." Her left hand brushed back her long locks, slowly going down the side of her neck, seeping towards her collar. Blinking back the sight before him, Sasuke queried, "And why do you think that I'd want you back?"

She smiled to him and replied, "Even if you didn't, I still know your weaknesses. I could get you to fall in love with me again." The Uchiha glared at her. "If anything it was lust." She just shrugged her shoulders, not minding the dangerous ground she was treading on. "Maybe, but that didn't stop us all those times, did it?"

Sasuke clenched his fists as he hissed, "Shut up." The female just smiled. "Do you remember, Sasuke?" She was so close to him now. Her slender hand was placed on his shoulder, just a few inches shorter than himself as she leaned into his body. "You were this inexperienced teenager when I was here. You'd follow me around, trying to prove to me that you were a man. Silly. Little. Boy." As the last three words fluttered from her mouth, she inched her face closer to his.

Sasuke pushed her away and stated, "I'm not the same _silly little boy_ I used to be." She just rolled her eyes and leaned against the post of the porch. "I heard you got a new servant. They say she is rather beautiful, named for the cherry blossoms." The Uchiha's gaze grew suspicious. "So?"

The woman before him tapped her finger to her chin. "Word is that you've seem to take an interest in her." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What are you-" She cut him off. "We both know she's a replacement. You don't really love her or care about her. You're just using the poor girl." Sasuke remained silent, not liking where this was going. "After you sleep with her a few times, you'll grow bored and throw her away."

His fingers dug into his palms. "I would never do that to her." This seemed to amuse his visitor. "Oh, so you're not using her for sex. She must be special… Oh, wait. You don't want her, do you? The only servant you ever wanted was me. How cute!" Sasuke's temper just seemed to get worse at her last statements. "Well, you're not that scrawny weak boy anymore. This time, I might just give you what you want."

………

Naruto blinked from his tea to the silent pink haired girl beside Hinata. He watched her pick at her food disinterestedly, a sigh escaping her lips every so often. His white eyed servant glanced up at him, a weak smile on her face. Seemingly understanding her silent plea, the blonde stood up from the table.

"Sakura, do you want to take a walk with me?" Naruto's guest looked up from her uneaten food and nodded slowly. "We'll be back shortly, Hinata," the blonde said to his servant with a smile. The girl nodded her head and bowed to him.

Once outside his home, the young Uzumaki grabbed hold of Sakura's hand. He led her down the porch steps and onto a path that led into the village's center. "I know you're worried about Sasuke," he stated his eyes on the road before him. Sakura just nodded silently.

Naruto smiled. "Well, I guess you have a right to be." His hand squeezed hers reassuringly. "But I think that the more time he's spent with you, the less he clings on to the past." The teenaged girl looked down, her cheeks flushing a pale color of pink. "Even if he won't admit it, Sakura, he does care for you."

A small smile tugged at her lips and then she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her. "And I do, too," he whispered into her ear. Shortly afterwards, he nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. "You're special, Sakura, and you're like a part of our lives now. And I think that you mean the most to Sasuke. The lucky bastard." Sakura smiled and returned the embrace. "Thank you, Naruto."

………

It was weird. If he had been in this situation a few years ago, he would've been ecstatic. Well, as ecstatic as the sole Uchiha could be. But now it was different. It was almost… unpleasant.

Sasuke glanced down at the cool liquid in his cup, swirling it about, trying his best not to think about the earlier event. He downed the beverage, a calming effect settling over him. Damn his alcohol tolerance. He'd have to go through another bottle or two for him to get drunk, something he wanted badly at the moment.

After a heated kiss on the porch, she had excused herself. She had left him against a railing, feeling very disoriented. He assumed she had retired to her old room, giving him time to register everything. But this time alone, he was beginning to think too much. His head was beginning to hurt.

He covered his face with his long hands, fingers running through his ebony bangs. Now that she was here, what was he going to do? He wouldn't be able to treat Sakura like he had been anymore. He'd have to resort back to actually being her master now.

Why did she have to come back now? Didn't she have everything she wanted with _him_? She'd left him years ago for the bastard he'd once known as a friend. His eyes flickered to the moon that hung in the evening sky, as one name was eased from his lips. One he hadn't said in five years. "Tayuya…"

………

**Flashback**

………

_Peeking from behind a large pillar, dark onyx depths scanned the surrounding area, resting on a female a few feet ahead. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, the wind whipping the locks about. Her eyes were focused on two males in the distance, training with each other. Itachi and **him**._

_"Hello, Master Sasuke," she greeted firmly, knowing he was right behind her even before he got within a close distance. The seventeen year old Sasuke sat down beside the female, watching as his friend and bother sparred. "I was wondering Tayuya if-" The woman cut him off, as if she had already known what he was about to say._

_"You're a little too young -especially for me to see you in a sexual light- to be asking me things of the sort," she voiced out her eyes never leaving the bodies of the other two. The young Uchiha scoffed. "I'm just two years younger than you are. It's not that big of a difference. Besides that didn't stop you yesterday in that abandoned storage the other day."_

_He saw her eyebrow twitch slightly, the last statement miffing her. Maybe he had been a little more smug than he had meant to be, but she was asking for it. "I was just doing what my master had said." Her coal orbs glanced from him to the horizon this time. Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and asked, "Then why can't you follow orders this time? We got interrupted before anything good could happen!"_

_Tayuya sighed and said, "Maybe it was best that we did. Making out with my master in a isolated warehouse isn't exactly something I want." Sasuke remained silent, letting the words sink in. Then her eyes, glowing with laughter that somehow was directed at him -teasing him- she said, "Especially with a silly, little boy."_

………

**End Flashback**

………

Upon the memory, Sasuke frowned. He should've known by the way she had stared at his best friend that she had loved the other. "Mm," he whispered biting his bottom lip when he felt a familiar presence of his pink haired servant.

"I thought I told you to wait at Naruto's," he hissed impatiently, not daring to look at her. He could feel her give a weak smile as she stated, "But I wanted to come to see y- I mean to come home earlier." As if it couldn't get any worse, she had to plop herself down on the cushion across from him.

She reached across the table for the half empty sake bottle, pouting cutely when she found no cups on the table. "What are you doing?" Sasuke snapped the question out irritably. What was with her not listening to him? She ignored his question and sat herself back down, a small tea cup in hand.

"Well, you just look like you need someone to talk to, and I'm here. Always here." Her voice went softer -and quieter he noted- as she said the last part. Sasuke remained silent, watching her pour the sake in her glass and take a small sip, only to scrunch her face up in disgust afterwards.

She looked at him, expression genuinely concerned. "Master,…" she cut herself off when she met his eyes. Somehow when she gazed into those icy black depths, all words were lost. He lifted the bottle, index finger trailing up and down the sides, as his gaze traveled from her to the bottle every now and then.

Why did he need alcohol now? Sakura was here. She was worse. She was like a drug that's effects stayed for days. Something that there was no antibiotic for. Maybe Tayuya was right. All he had to do was _jump her bones_. 'No, bad Sasuke,' he thought to himself, face turning a light shade of pink, barely visible.

Drifting his thoughts from the skin-to-skin image, he noticed that her expression had grown sad. "Well, I'm probably intruding so I'll just leave…" She made a move to get up, but somehow Sasuke's mouth decided to open at that moment. "Sakura, wait." It came out a little softer than he had wanted, only distracting her for a minute. "No, I'm sorry for interrupting, "she apologized placing her cup down on the counter.

She stopped, jumping up slightly, when Sasuke slammed the sake bottle down on the table. He then growled out, "Stay." Sakura, who's back was still turned away from him remained still for a moment. "Just, stay for a little while longer," Sasuke pleaded -well, sort of. She turned only to be face-to-chest with Sasuke.

She fought back the urge to blush, instead she blinked a couple of times before stepping back. "I'm afraid that I have tasks to attend to," she answered silently, trying to busy herself on purpose so she didn't have to look into his eyes anymore. Because she knew she'd melt if she were to do so. "You really should listen to your master more," Sasuke stated simply his hands placed own upon her shoulders.

His face inched closer to hers, eyelids slowly fluttering over deep onyx pools. She found the heat rushing to her face and that moment. Maybe she had a chance, even with that woman here. And when she was sure that he was going to kiss her, his mouth instead went to her ear. "Thanks, and goodnight." And with that, the male left her there, utterly confused…

………

**Flashback**

………

_"What the hell?" the raven haired teen asked himself as he peered outside through his window. They hadn't spotted him yet, which he was thankful for. "You said earlier that there was something you needed to do. What is it?" The female that held a place in his heart asked his best friend._

_He heard a sigh escape the male's lips as he answered, "He can't be stronger than me. I have to test him, kill him! I must, he's getting stronger and I can't stand it, Tayuya. I have to know if I am the one who should be getting the praise."_

_He didn't hear the woman's voice for a while after that. The only thing that was heard was the soft melody of the crickets and wind rustling the trees around them. "Alright, I will follow along with this, but promise me you won't get hurt." Sasuke was startled by her words. Hadn't he always pictured to say these words to him? But now she was saying them to his best friend._

_"Tayuya," the male voiced, the once crisp polite sound was now drenched with softness and sincerity. Sasuke's fists clenched at his sides. He didn't want to hear anymore of this. "Oh, please be alright. I love you," she had whispered but yet all heard. The Uchiha placed a hand to his heart and frowned. He retired from the window, not allowing himself to watch as the other man embraced the female and kissed her underneath the moonlight._

………

**End Flashback**

………

Sasuke chuckled humorlessly to himself as he lay in his bed, his eyes glancing out the window he had witnessed Tayuya and his best friend's conversation that night. How ironic. "I was so stupid," he whispered as he caught sight of a falling star. He didn't feel like making a wish this time. It was pointless. How many times had he wished for Tayuya to be his?

That night. He remembered it so well, he didn't even know why he did. It was something involuntary. Something he had clung to forever. And maybe just maybe, if he had paid attention, then he could have prevented the next day's incident. If he had paid attention then maybe it wouldn't be like this now.

The day _he_ had challenged Sasuke as usual. The day _he_ had done something expected. He had wanted to kill his sparring partner. The day somebody else jumped in front of Sasuke. The day his life was spared yet someone had to pay the price. The day _he_ had killed his teacher, Sasuke's brother. Itachi…

………

**Flashback**

………

_Sasuke found his body smacked into the floor by a hard shove. "Whoa! Aren't you being a little rough today?" he found himself asking his friend who had just attacked him. "You must not let your guard down on the field, isn't that right, Itachi-sensei?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as the other teen asked their teacher._

_The older Uchiha just nodded and answered, "He's right, Sasuke, learn to read your opponent's every move." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood. When he got up, he was shoved to the ground again however. "Hey, what the hell is up? I didn't say I was ready yet!" the teen exclaimed as he rubbed his sore arm where he had landed._

_His sparring partner shrugged and stated, "In a real battle, you have to be ready all the time." Sasuke scoffed at **his** words and stood, blocking the next few swings. "Enough of this 'in a battle you must…' bull shit!" He looked over to his brother for some support and he was glad to receive some._

_"He is right. This isn't a real battle, just training. Yet, Sasuke, you do have a tendency to not keep your guard up all the time." Sasuke glared at his brother for the last statement. "Whose side are you on, Itachi?" Sasuke yelled as he dodged another blow. The eldest of them just smirked. "Neither. Both of you have plenty of faults you need to work on. Skill needs to rely on other things than impulse."_

_Sasuke caught the smug look his friend sent him at the statement. Sasuke's eyes just narrowed even more. "And brains are an essential item but you have to have some sort of talent to compliment it." The younger Uchiha fought back the urge to smirk. "To hell with this," his friend's voice rang out through the building startling the other two males, but the female seemed to remain composed._

_Sasuke felt his body smack into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. "What the-?" he was cut off when he felt another kick to his stomach. "Stop this!" came Itachi's futile cry to calm the two down. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Sasuke frowned. "Are you fucking mad?" No reply came to him as he barely dodged his 'friend's' fist._

_Too busy dodging and thinking up a plan to get the upper hand, he failed to see it coming. "Sasuke, look out!" came Itachi's deep voice, but it was too late. The sword was coming down faster, and Sasuke braced himself for impact. But nothing came._

_Blood was sprayed onto his face, but it wasn't his. "I-Itachi," came his strained voice as his bother was slumped in front of him, a long blade jutting from his side. "Why?" His questioning gaze traveled to the source of the voice. The one who had hit Itachi was staring terrified at his sword master. "You never understood, I guess you never will. You were too busy worrying who was stronger than you, that you had absent-mindedly given up. You were jealous of Sasuke, weren't you? You couldn't stand the fact that he might just be stronger than you..."_

_Itachi's statement was low and ragged, coughing up blood every now and then. "Itachi! Please don't move! Bother! Brother?" It was too late, his body fell backwards, his eyes closed forever. Itachi was dead. Sasuke's eyes turned cold as he glanced up at his brother's murderer. "Damn you, bastard!"_

_Sasuke lunged forward, pummeling the boy into the ground. His fists slammed into the other's face, "You fucking bastard! Damn you, Sai!" He felt hands pry him from Sai, female hands. He looked up into her eyes, no love in them for him. She flung herself into Sai's arms, crying uncontrollably. Sasuke stood from his spot, walking towards his brother, not caring that the two slipped from the village at that time._

………

**End Flashback**

………

Sasuke had unknowingly went to the room that held all of his family's swords. Daggers, knives, the katana that his father had given to him, all things that he had mastered over the years. He promised he'd be better. Upon Itachi's grave he had vowed to get better. To someday kill Sai.

"Sai," the name was a slight murmur. The word tingling and weird upon his lips. He had ran off that night, succeeding to take everything Sasuke had left in the world. He took Itachi's life, Tayuya's heart, and his friendship. Sasuke knew deep down that he could never consider another his best friend, his equal the way he had Sai. That was why Sasuke didn't like Kakashi and Naruto around Sakura, he was afraid they'd take her like Sai had taken Tayuya.

"M-master?" Hadn't he sent her to bed? Why did she always have to show up when he needed peace? When he needed to think. When he didn't want her to be around because she was a distraction. "What is it now?" His words didn't come out as cold as he had wanted, but it was a power she had over him. She made him weak in side. He hadn't felt this way before. Not with Tayuya, not with the other women he had over the years of Tayuya's absence.

She stood behind him, glancing at the weaponry from around his arm. She was so tiny compared to his towering form. So delicate. So fragile. Yet she held so much determination. Not even Sai, or himself, had ever worked as hard as she had when practicing swordplay. He was sure that Naruto had been teaching her as well, from the way her body was covered in bruises from time to time. She was devoted. But to what? He, himself, wasn't so sure anymore.

"What is wrong?" she asked politely, the concern evident in her words. He brushed it off with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just need to be alone." His reply only concerned her more. "Please, let me help! I couldn't sleep because I was-" She was cut off when he turned sharply to her. "Worried? Don't. I don't need you or any of them. I just need to be left alone." Her shoulders drooped, her hands timidly twiddling with one another, something she must have picked up from Hinata. "Just leave me the hell alone," he grumbled as he walked passed her and into his own room.

………

Sasuke awoke the next morning feeling grumpier than usual. Not only was his whole morning routine -Sakura yelling at him saying that breakfast was ready- forgotten, but his dreams were haunted with his past. He ran a hand through his tangled ebony locks, as he grouchily walked into the dining room.

Tayuya smiled brightly at him, a cup of what he assumed was sake in her cup. "It's a little early to be drinking," he murmured as he seated himself across from her. Maybe his alcohol binge the night before was a little much. And he really needed to get blinds for those windows, the heavy dose of sunshine was just adding on to his headache.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" her voice was smooth and straight to the point, so unlike the usual high pitched voice that greeted him every morning. He decided not to say anything which suited her just fine. "I ordered the little servant girl to make you something to eat. I don't know what those men are thinking. She's rather ugly and a little too big to be her age. Are you sure you didn't sleep with her and she's pregnant?"

Sasuke glared at her at the last statement. "For the last time I didn't sleep with her." Tayuya just shrugged, a small smile tugging at her lips. She always enjoyed torturing him, and now was no exception. She crawled over to where he sat on his own cushion, creeping into his lap. She straddled him, her arms slithering around his neck. Before he would have found this sexy, now it was just different.

How come he was wanting Tayuya to somehow be just a dream, and that the one in front of him was Sakura? Why did he suddenly want her arms around him? For her to have her hands wander from his shoulders, tangling into his hair as she kissed him feverishly. Her pink locks in disarray and her green orbs to be deeper with a shade of lust.

The mental image was a little much, and Sasuke didn't realize he had been allowing Tayuya access to this vulnerable state. And just as her hands had slipped to his chest and her hungry lips were on his neck, the pink haired female that plagued his perverse fantasies came into the room. The tray of food clattered onto the floor as wide green eyes locked onto his…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

………

**A/N: Not a very good cliffhanger -if you could call it that- but I did want to end it here. I have to add all the jealous, naughty, and rude parts for next chapter. I hope the flashbacks were helpful in understanding a bit more of Tayuya and Sai -who else could it have been? I'll answer all questions on how Tayuya knows Naruto and all those very juicy details in the next chapter as well. So expect an update from me soon or some notices about the process! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Sweet Bliss**


	7. Dance of the Cherry Blossoms

**Crossing Borders**

交差のボーダー

**By: Sweet Bliss**

………

桜のダンス

(Dance of the Cherry Blossoms)

………

Deep pools of an inky hue locked onto those that resembled the color of an apple. That pained expression on her face didn't sit well with him. If he could do anything, he would, just to get her to smile again.

Tayuya was glaring at the girl who had ruined this intimate moment with Sasuke. "What is it? We're kind of busy here," Tayuya snapped out, her love bites visible on Sasuke's pale skin.

Sakura bowed her head, Sasuke assumed it to be in either humiliation or respect. Her pink locks covered her face and he was sure he heard her sniffle there for a minute. How she had this effect on him, he didn't know. It was weird for him to actually feel this strongly about someone he had known for barely a month or two.

Had it really been that long? He could clearly remember that feeling of contempt that he had felt when she had showed up. But he was the one who had found her, crying out for her parents in the midst of the battle. He had rescued her from those bastard Sound warriors. He didn't know why, which was becoming habitual lately.

"I am sorry Lady Tayuya, I was not aware that you and Master… Uchiha were…" she trailed off with her sentence, not wanting to speak the truth, especially one that was horribly wrong.

Tayuya scowled at the mess Sakura made in the floor. After ordering her to clean everything up, and the pink haired girl complying without a word, she stalked off into her room. It was just Sakura and himself.

"I'm sorry for this," her tiny voice spoke through as she picked up random pieces of food from the floor.

"It doesn't matter."

Sakura bit her lip, her eyes stinging with tears. Placing it all back onto the tray she was about to disappear into the kitchen through the arched doorway, but he interrupted.

"I won't be able to train with you anymore. I have my own battles to prepare for and I don't have time for anyone else."

She nodded, her eyes trained onto his face. He wished that she hadn't looked at him like that. He suddenly found the room uncomfortable, he squirmed underneath her gaze -something so uncharacteristic of him.

"I wouldn't want to burden you."

Her words had startled him. His gaze traveled to her, but she had her back to him. He should have said something to her, reassured her that it wasn't her per se, but rather the fact that every time she was near he had a bubbly feeling. But he spent too much time thinking for she soundlessly walked into the kitchen and got back to her chores.

* * *

Hinata watched as Sakura's slumped figure came into view, her pearl orbs filled with concern. She motioned Ino -who was watching the clouds roll by- over. Both with worried expressions ran toward their young pink haired friend.

"What's wrong, forehead?" Ino asked -rather demanded- when they had managed to catch up with her.

Sakura forced a weak smile unto her face as she answered, "Nothing. I'm fine. I was just going to run a few errands for Master Uchiha."

The blonde furrowed her brows and Hinata's gaze turned even more questioning. The green eyed girl blinked -clearly bewildered by their incredulous looks. She held her hands in front of her and said once more, "I'm fine, really!"

She flopped down onto the ground watching the birds fly overhead, wings fluttering as they danced gracefully in the blue sky. Ino and Hinata followed suit silently, both wondering what made their friend so upset.

"Sakura?"

The pink haired girl pulled her eyes away from the cloudless sky to glance at the ivory eyed girl beside her. The young female placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and a smile formed on her face. "Are you in love with Master Uchiha?"

The question had indeed surprised her. Recovering as quickly as she could and forcing down the heat that trekked up her neck to her face, she managed to ask calmly, "Why do you ask?"

Ino was the one to speak this time. "Well, it is kind of obvious. You get mad when he doesn't listen, cast smiles at him when you think he isn't looking, and you were even depressed when he went into battle the other day!"

This time, her cheeks did redden. How did they know? She brushed away strands of her pink locks and stated, "Well, even if I did have some romantic feelings for him then how will I ever compete with Tayuya!"

Ino just smirked and said, "Fight for him."

* * *

"You're a bastard," Naruto said as he slammed his fist into the wall where Sasuke had been previously.

"Yeah, I know."

The blonde seemed taken aback by the statement, his mouth hung agape as Sasuke looked away. Had the bastard just admitted that he was -in fact- the bastard he had been denying to be for years now?

"Why the sudden change of attitude?" This time it wasn't Naruto's loud, higher pitched voice, but the cool sound of Hatake Kakashi.

He slowly walked in, his one visible eye trained on the pages of his perverted book. Naruto called out to the older man with a wide toothy grin on his face. The Uchiha nodded in his direction as he watched the older man place his book down and picked up a sword.

Sasuke looked away from the tow, his gaze concentrated on the open window, as he said, "I can't seem to find one reason to love Tayuya anymore. I don't even remember why I did in the first place."

He scowled as he thought back over the things he had said. He had a perfectly good reason to love the distant girl before, but ever since Sakura came into the picture… all thoughts were muddled together, and he had no idea what to think anymore. Then he heard Naruto's cheerful voice.

"Yeah, because you **love** Sakura now." The word love was emphasized and Naruto made it clear by drawing a large heart in the air.

"Do not," Sasuke deadpanned as his gaze focused on the cherry blossom trees outside the building.

Naruto erupted into a fit of giggles. Really high pitched and not manly in the least. His gaze lifted from the beautiful tree. Kakashi, too, seemed a little disturbed by the unmanly display.

Clutching his side in pain from laughing so hard Naruto gasped out, "And you call **ME** stupid! Even **I** know when a girl is head over heels in love with **ME**!"

The Uchiha saw the older male's right eyebrow disappear into his hairline. Sasuke shook his head, remembering the shy Hyuuga and her adoring looks.

"Idiot."

"What did you say, bastard?"

Sasuke ignored his blonde friend. Did she really love him? If she did, he didn't know why. He was such an ass to her, especially just the other day and this morning. He groaned softly at thought of Tayuya and the love bites he had managed to cover up with his shirt collar.

"Well, you know what you have to do now, don't you?"

Kakashi's words were barely heard through his jumbled up thoughts. But Sasuke heard them, none the less.

"If you really love her or care for her -which I'm sure you do- then you really should make it known."

Make it known? Sasuke furrowed his brows. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Sakura shifted in the grass as she watched the clouds roll by outside the Uchiha home. Her pinks locks that had once had tied back into an elegant bun, was now tousled from the playful breeze, yet she didn't care in the slightest. Her small hands weren't folded delicately in her lap like Tayuya's had been earlier, nor were her feet tucked underneath her as one should seat.

She was comfortable being propped up on her elbows and her legs stretched out, short blades prickling her skin. Her slim fingers carefully ran over the petal of a small flower. A forget-me-not. She flopped back and let her arms fall into the dew covered ground below.

Maybe if Tayuya hadn't come back, then she could still be with Sasuke day and night. If Tayuya hadn't ever come back into his life then Sakura could have been more to him than just a clumsy servant.

"Wasting your days dreaming won't get you anywhere," came a voice from behind her, but she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Ah, but without imagination then life wouldn't be as interesting, Master," she answered politely as if nothing had ever happened between them. Or as if she hadn't seen him holding Tayuya this morning.

He sat beside her, never looking at the sky that had fascinated her so when she was a child. His eyes never left hers. The Uchiha shook his head, the black bangs moving slightly from the movement. "No, things wouldn't be as interesting. But then again, sometimes picturing it, isn't as good as the real thing."

She barely felt the soft brush of his hand against hers as she tried to make out what his words had meant. But she assumed it didn't matter as she sat up, plucking a blue petal from the plant she held.

"I suppose. It's hard to imagine the exact feel of a flower petal in one's hands," Sakura answered truthfully as she let the wind carry away the petal she had just plucked. Her eyes only left his for a moment to watch that one blue flower petal dance with the millions of cherry blossoms that had decided to dance with the breeze as well.

His fingers reached up to brush away stray locks of her silky pink locks, but stopped midway as they clamped into a fist. Her orbs searched his face for some clue as to why he had not continued with this intimate gesture. Sasuke just gave her a small, sad smile as he stood from his spot in the field beside her.

"It is," he whispered as his hand relaxed and opened to let go of a pale pink -almost white- cherry blossom petal.

He turned to go leaving a dumbfounded servant behind. He had failed in what he had to do. Because the whole time she hadn't known his hidden meaning. The one thing he wanted her to know so badly. With the "picturing isn't as good as the real thing" and imagining the feel of a flower between one's hand wasn't as good as it was to touch the real version.

He had been referring to her the whole time.

* * *

Tayuya ran her hand along the wall of the corridor. Everything was like it had been before it left, the only thing different was the smell of cherry blossoms and strawberries mixed. Was it all that new girl's doing? Her cold gaze rested on the said girl who was now cleaning the dining room floor.

Sakura's gaze jumped from the floor to the home's guest. She bent her body a little lower, breaking eye contact as she felt the older woman's stony gaze on her. She didn't want to say anything, after all this was the woman that had won over Sasuke's heart. And Sakura was just a mere servant to the people of this land.

"Get back to work. This house should be spotless," Tayuya hissed, tossing her long hair behind her shoulder. "And where is Ami?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. Inner Sakura was ready for war, cracking her knuckles and screaming: "Let me at her! Just one good punch is all it will take!" But Sakura controlled her "other" self and managed to voice out a weak, "I don't know."

She heard a scoff and then Tayuya leave the room only to shout out at the other housekeepers, "You are not provided shelter and food for nothing! You wipe that smirk off your face! And you do something about those cobwebs! Where the hell is Ami!"

Then Sakura heard a loud crash and someone -most likely Shizune- shriek, "Oh my! Mistress Tayuya, are you aright?" There was a grunt of a response and a moment of silence before all the women of the home started to laugh uncontrollably. Sakura herself giggled along silently from where she sat as Inner Sakura jumped for joy screaming 'revenge is sweet'.

Tayuya apparently recovered quickly and was now shouting obscenities at all workers. They had shut up immediately at this point, and Sakura was craning her neck to get a good view from her spot on the floor. She then marched into the dining room once more and pulled Sakura up by her long pink locks.

"Come on, pinky! You need to be properly punished for making a fool out of me. Well, let's see how you feel when I'm through," the woman growled out making it very hard for Sakura to understand the words.

But before Tayuya could start with her little plan, Sasuke appeared. Sakura's mood faltered slightly seeming as though he'd probably let his love do whatever she pleased. But his next words startled her -and the rest of the house.

"Let her go, Tayuya. She didn't do anything. Besides," at this he came closer to the duo and pried the slender fingers that were digging into Sakura's skin. "I really don't think you have any right to punish my servants because technically I never relieved you from your position as a servant as well."

Sakura blinked up to see his face but it seemed unfazed. Tayuya let out a huff and stomped off and the others went straight to work again, presumably in hopes of not ticking the seething woman off anymore than she already was.

But when everything was back to normal, the firm -yet surprisingly gentle- grip Sasuke had on her form vanished. He stood in front of her, stooping down just a bit as to make eye contact with her, and Sakura began to wonder if he really did care for her still even though his past love has come back.

"Are you okay?" he asked as his fingers began to travel up and down her arms unknowingly. She managed to maintain her composure even if it was tempting to pounce on him right then and there. She managed a weak 'yes' and his hands left her arms soon afterward.

"Good," and then with a quick nod of farewell he was off, not before handing her a small bouquet of flowers. Small blue petals and a card tied into the bow that held them together. She untied the note and opened it slowly, unsure whether or not that the contents on the page would be to her liking.

But there in the beautiful print that only could belong to him was written:

**_Forget me not?_**

That was all it was, but it seemed as if he was not just telling her the name of a specific flower. It was his own way of showing how he felt. And with a new bubbly feeling developing in her stomach just knowing that he still cared, she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote out her own little message. Folding it quickly she slipped it onto his pillow so only he would be able to see it.

One little word was found on the white paper. Black ink was slightly smeared due to it not drying well enough, but still the answer was legible. An answer that made a very small smile to form on Sasuke's lips. **_Never_**.

………

**A/N: Anyways, all I can say is that it was pretty short. But I didn't want to write another chapter without some hints to SasuSaku in it or that playful aura that was in it before Tayuya arrived. So I wrote this an I'm not super duper happy with it but it is a chapter I worked long and hard on. I had to make the scenes work. Sorry for it being late and me not being able to respond to your reviews! I did read them and they mean a lot, but I didn't have time (what with me having a boyfriend that I might actually be in love with, friends, and homework -that last one is a very good excuse everyone can relate to!) Love you all so much and please leave feedback!**

**-Sweet Bliss**


	8. Hell's Angel

**Crossing Borders**

交差のボーダー

By: Sweet Bliss

………

桝桝ｰ

(Hell's Angel)

………

"So, Tayuya, why should we forgive you for betraying our village and aiding Sound in the war?" Lord Sarutobi asked as he took the pipe from his mouth.

Before the vixen, sat the council of the Leaf village. She didn't seem the least bit on the panicked side. As the smoke from his pipe wafted toward her she finally spoke.

"I came without Sai's" -at this Sasuke, who sat behind her along with Naruto, flinched- "permission. I came on my own. I have these documents explaining Sound's next course of action. Consider these a gift from me to your country."

She pushed the parchments forward, her eyes cold and relaxed. A middle aged man gathered the papers in his hands and handed them to Sarutobi. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, even if that is so, we still don't know if we can fully trust you. So for the next few months you shall be put under surveillance. You will be under Lady Tsunade in the hospital until later tonight. Then I will personally watch you."

His attention then snapped to the border patrol, "Anything suspicious shall be reported to me. Good day."

………

* * *

………

Sakura twirled a lock of pink hair around her finger, biting her lip nervously. She hadn't seen Sasuke since that morning when he went to the meeting. It was to discuss Tayuya was all that had been said to her. What if they replaced her with Tayuya? That was what worried her.

"Sakura."

The voice startled her as she dropped the glass from her hands. It shattered upon the floor and she mentally cursed herself for being so clumsy.

Forcing a smile upon her face, the girl turned around, expecting to see that woman clinging to Sasuke. But all she saw was a bemused man, a smirk on his lips and an eyebrow raised. Sakura swore that he was laughing at her mistake deep down inside… deep, deep, **_deep_** down inside.

"Oh, I am such an idiot," she grumbled to herself picking up the pieces of glass on the floor.

She was too wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her master had stooped down as well gathering up the pieces. Her green orbs finally registered the hands that were obviously not hers and her gaze traveled to the handsome man in front of her.

"Y-you don't have to do that…" she whispered to him embarrassedly.

Sasuke sighed and said, "It's my home I'll do whatever the hell I want."

Noticing the distance between them, her apple eyes left his inky depths. Sasuke didn't seem to notice at all as he had already resumed picking up the glass fragments. The young woman sat up, her hands fiddling with the fabric of her clothes.

"Sakura…"

She lifted her eyes to his face. The smirk was gone and his eyes were trained on her face. He seemed to be just as confused as she was. His hand cupped her chin, tilting her head upwards so she had no choice but to look at him. Involuntarily, she found herself leaning into his touch. Her eyelids fluttered close when she felt his breath on her peach colored skin.

But somehow, every time when things were going great for them, someone (or something) would break the moment.

"We shouldn't…"

Unfortunately, it was her who broke it this time.

Sasuke's warmth left her, and Inner Sakura (who seemed to have been enjoying the moment) was furious, screaming obscenities and wanting to kill the person who invented morals. She sat back upright, the fabric between her dainty hands wrinkled, and watched as he followed suit.

"I'm sorry, Master, I shouldn't have…" she spoke almost inaudibly. But in her mind Inner Sakura was loudly saying: "Damn me for my shyness! Come on and pounce on him now!"

Sasuke furrowed his brows and asked, "And why the hell not?"

The pink haired woman looked up, startled for lack of better words. Even Inner Sakura had fallen silent (usually she would have been ecstatic). How was she to answer this? Was she to openly admit -to him- what she was feeling? He'd laugh at her face. Why would he want her? Not when he could have Tayuya.

"Well you have Tayuya, and I tho-" Whatever her answer was, she didn't get to finish. At the mere name of the former lover, the Uchiha's face turned sour.

"Don't ever mention that bitch again."

Sakura swallowed, her throat suddenly dry and scratchy. Did this mean she had a chance? No, she thought bitterly, don't get your hopes up. She looked up at her mater, remaining silent.

"I have to leave you tomorrow. There is a lot of commotion going on around the western border. I'm leaving you in charge. Goodbye, Sakura."

With those words, he stood up ready to leave. Sakura almost missed the small peck that Sasuke placed atop her rosy locks.

………

* * *

………

"A toast to another victory!" Sarutobi called out to the citizens and warriors of his small village.

Cheers and thunderous applause rang out through the large room. Lanterns decorated the walls and people merrily chattered away. On a stage some women were dancing. Strings of the koto were being plucked as some men drummed heavily on the taikos.

Sasuke watched with mild amusement as Naruto slurred the words of a song being sung upon the stage. Neji looked about ready to murder him and was being refrained from doing so by an impatient Tenten.

"Wait till the war is won," she stated with a slight smile; Sasuke didn't know whether or not it was at the thought of slaughtering the blonde or the fact that the war was almost over… or both.

Sakura sat beside him with a look of amazement on her porcelain face. Her small dainty hands nervously twisted in her lap, gripping at the fabric of her light blue outfit.

"Sakura?" his voice called out to the pink haired female who was now shifting about.

"Hmm?" she asked not really paying attention (not that he could blame her, after all listening to Naruto's high pitched, tone deaf voice was quite distracting.

"Come with me," he stated grabbing hold of her hand and leading her outside.

………

* * *

………

"Sasuke, sir, why did you-" she was silenced when he placed a finger against her lips.

"I have something for you. It's really not something I do everyday but don't read into it." He led her away from the party to where there usual practices were held.

"Why are we…" she trailed off when the Uchiha placed a long object into her hands. It was a sword, sheathed in a crimson colored case.

She looked over at the tall male in front of her. His face was just as impassive as ever, but his voice wasn't as cold as it had been lately.

"I… It was Itachi's. I never really had much use for it so," he looked over at the weapon then continued. "So, I figured you could use it, have it…"

The vivid green of her irises lit up and her corners of her lips twisted into a small smile. "Thanks… This means a lot to me. I…"

Her words were cut off as his lips were placed upon hers. And in the distance celebratory cheers were shouted out and fireworks set off into the midnight sky.

………

* * *

………

"Sakura? Sakura? Hello-oooooooo!?"

A hand was waved in front of the said girl's face. She blinked away the daydreams of the night before and stared at the blonde who was looking at her as if she was insane. "Uh, yeah, Ino?"

"I was asking what happened to you last night, Forehead. Don't you dare think that I didn't see you and Master Uchiha leave. Trying to seduce him, I bet?" An odd grin was plastered onto her face which increased the reddening of Sakura's face.

"Wh-what do you mean, Ino-pig?!" she spluttered out. How did she find out?

"Well, I put two-and-two together. It was pretty obvious. You and Master Uchiha are having a secret relationship, duh," the young Yamanaka stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world, her face in her palm and a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

Sakura immediately caught on, being the genius that she was, and stammered out, "I-it's not like that… I mean we've never, you know." She looked up at Ino who smiled softly at her.

"That's good. It's… Sakura, it's better if you don't get involved. You won't get hurt that way." The words were so quiet that Sakura almost missed what she said.

Then it hit her. The lazy man that was her best friend's master. What was his name? Nara… Shikamaru? Was Ino in love with him? Placing a hand upon her best friend's shoulder, there was no need for words fore Ino and Sakura both understood what the other felt.

………

* * *

………

"Very well then, carry out the orders precisely as this scroll says," Lord Sarutobi said as he handed a young Leaf warrior the folded parchment. The young man nodded and dismissed himself from the room, leaving the old man and his newly appointed servant alone in the conference room.

"I am truly surprised, Tayuya, you have had all this time to assassinate me, yet you haven't? What exactly are you planning?" Grey eyebrows were knitted together, as he tried to figure this complicated female out.

She did not speak at first, her blackened orbs focused directly on the flame before her. Then her eyes traveled up to the wrinkled face of Konoha's leader. Her mouth set into a line and her eyes expressionless.

She then spoke softly, "I told you, I do not wish to kill you, you are not important in my affairs with the Leaf Village."

The man narrowed his eyes at her. What could she be up to?

"Is it Sasuke then?"

Her face seemed to drop the cold facade only for a second, but he still caught the sadness they held. She shifted, her pale hands involuntarily clutched the area her heart was in.

"I… when I left those few years ago, I detached myself from him, finding myself in love with Sai. But after those few years with Sai I realized… I only had room for one in my heart and that was Sasuke. All of this I planned and everyone played their parts so wonderfully."

She chuckled, and the Leaf leader caught the evil glint that had appeared in her dark orbs. His suspicions arose at that moment. What was this odd woman planning? It couldn't be a good thing whatever it was. That story, was it just a tale so he'd drop his guard around her.

"But anyway, Lord Sarutobi," she said monotonously, her eyes dead again once more. "I would watch my back if I was you."

Sarutobi raised a brow confused. What was she talking about? Was she giving him a fair warning? But then it dawned on him. He spun around, but before he could see this new person's face he was struck.

………

* * *

………

Naruto just got finished with his fifteenth bowl of ramen when their was a knock on his door. He heard his shy, yet adorable, servant answer it and her bump into the vase (which she had knocked over four other times) and it shatter into a million pieces.

The blonde got up and went to see how much damage was made and greet his visitors. When he got there he was surprised to see Tenten and Neji at the door, both helping Hinata out -although Neji did it begrudgingly.

"Hey, what brought you two here?!" Naruto asked/greeted loudly, grinning.

Yet his smile drooped when he saw the tense atmosphere between the two other warriors. Tenten's eyes were downcast and Neji seemed impassive as always.

"What are you two having another fight? Would you two just come clean to each other and say that you love one another. Then you can go off and make more arrogant assholes and-"

But before he could further humiliate the two, Tenten snapped with a blush adorning her fair skin, "No, Naruto! This is completely serious. It's an emergency."

Neji, who seemed unfazed by the earlier statement spoke softly, "Lord Sarutobi… he is dead, Naruto."

Sapphire orbs looked at the two disbelievingly. "D-dead?"

………

* * *

………

"Master Uchiha, the Masters Hyuuga and Uzumaki as well as Lady Tenten are here to see you," Shizune said to her master, leading the trio into the room which held the raven haired Uchiha.

"What do you three want?" Sasuke asked immediately, not looking up at them. Shizune quietly left the room.

He heard Naruto sigh and say, "Sasuke, this is important! We need you to pay attention!" Did Sasuke detect a sense of depression in his best friend's words?

"I am paying attention," Sasuke stated his eyes still not looking up at his guests.

Then he heard the female's voice call to him. "Uchiha, this is urgent news! Do not mess around."

Inky depths locked with those of mahogany. "What is it already?"

It was the Hyuuga who finally broke the news to him, "Our lord has fallen. He was found in the conference room earlier, dead."

Sasuke's reaction didn't seem to be like the one of Naruto's. If anything he seemed calm and uncaring. But they were oddly mistaken.

"How could he be…? Tayuya," the name was growled out as he slammed his fists down on the table he sat at.

"Hyuuga, you come with me. Tenten, go warn Kakashi and the others. Dobe," then he directed his gaze to the blonde boy who was across from him, "whatever you do, don't tell Sakura."

Naruto nodded to him and said, "Alright."

………

* * *

………

"Naruto, where is Sasuke? You're hiding something from me, so spill it!"

"My orders were not to tell you, Sakura."

"Humph. Since when did _you_ take orders for the '_teme_'?"

The female slumped against the wall of the Uchiha home, her expression sulky. She had her arms crossed as she looked up at Naruto, pouting.

"Come on, Sa-ku-ra, not _that_ look!"

He stooped down to her level, placing a hand on her shoulder. He gave her friendly smile and said, "I'm sure Sasuke will tell you when he gets back."

Sakura looked away from her blond friend. What could Sasuke be up to? Why wasn't anyone telling her anything? Was Sasuke in trouble? But before she could ask any more, her master appeared in the room, a tired expression on his face.

Naruto stood and helped his female crush up. Sasuke motioned for him to leave and as the blond was leaving, he whispered something to Sasuke.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

The girl blinked in confusion.

"Lord Sarutobi was," he looked away from her as he spoke the next part, "killed earlier tonight. What with the disappearance of Tayuya and the death of our lord, we can only expect another major battle to come into play. That is why I'm letting you go."

"W-what?!" she gasped out. Was this for real? She was… free?

Sasuke closed his eyes and ordered icily, "You're free. Go. Now. I don't want to see you again!"

In that instant, her heart stopped. She choked back tears that were threatening to form. No, she wouldn't cry. She didn't want him to think that she was weak. With a silent goodbye to her ex-master, Sakura left the Uchiha estate. She didn't even notice the single tear escape from her eye as she left the Leaf Village forever…

………

**End of Chapter Eight**

………

A/N: I am **soooooooooooooooooooooooo** very sorry for the extremely late update. I beg for your forgiveness and if you must strangle me then so be it. I deserve the cruelty for making you wait so long for this update, and I hope someone still wishes to read this. What with homework, my internet stopping, and then my computer erasing all of my files- I have been incredibly busy. Well, I wanted this to be up at least by Valentine's Day, so yeah, I'm happy. Well hope you enjoyed, and feel free to punish me in your reviews, but be nice about the critiquing of the story: ) Oh and Ch. 9 should be up later on (maybe late this month till early April)!!!! Love ya,

Sweet Bliss


	9. Dance of Swords

**Crossing Borders**

交差のボーダー

By: Sweet Bliss

………

剣のダンス

(Dance of Swords)

………

…

………

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke sat watching as the clock in his home ticked back and forth. Why the hell was time moving by so slowly today? It had only been a day since Sakura left. And even though his servants bustled around all about, without his fiery pink haired brat around, it felt… lonely.

"Master Uchiha," Shizune had said as she had placed a cup of tea in front of him, "it's not healthy to worry so much. Naruto has been asking for you all day, and I think it would do you some good to get out of the house."

But, no, he hadn't left his spot at the table once. His left elbow was propped on the table, face resting in his palm; the other hand stirring the spoon in his tea. How long had he sat there? He really didn't know. Three maybe four hours…?

One particularly brave servant (the one with the lopsided hair… Ami? Yeah that was it) had come over to him and tried to make a conversation with him. He ended up telling her to leave him the hell alone and she burst into tears afterwards.

Well, why should he care. She was the one dumb enough to attempt to cheer him up. Could he not brood in peace? What was the world coming to? First, he was blessed (cursed as he put it) with a very loud best friend and had a pervert as his superior. Then he had to go lusting after some pink haired, weak little girl. Yes, he decided with a smirk, he only lusted after her.

Obsidian orbs glanced over to the forget-me-nots that lay on the table in front of him. Their pale blue petals bathing in the sun's warmth. How come the gods loved these _pathetic _**flowers** more than him?

"Damn it!" he hissed and dropped his head onto the smooth surface of his table. "I'm growing jealous of flowers? What the fucking hell am I thinking?"

"Man, I was about to ask you the same question."

He groaned inwardly as his blond haired, blue eyed, loudmouthed best friend sat down beside him.

"You look like shit."

"Thank you."

"….Aaaaaand your demented."

"What the hell? Do you even know what that means?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto incredulously while the other gave him a hurt look.

"Do you doubt **my** intelligence? Your own best friend!?"

"Shikamaru tell you?"

"You're damned right," Naruto answered proudly. "He comes in handy every now and then, believe it or not."

Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward, cursed the gods for the idiot next to him, and sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I'm trying to lighten your mood. If you keep that expression up any longer, your face'll be stuck like that," the blonde answered with growing concern.

"And you care… because?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help!"

Sasuke glared at him. The Leaf Village held some of the nosiest people in the world, he was beginning to believe. "I don't need any help." He paused and added as an afterthought, "especially yours."

"Then again, I'm not thanking people because they say I look like shit. Come on, Sasuke, we're in the middle of a major war! We have to win this for Lord Sarutobi, the old lady, and our citizens. We have no time to sulk!" Naruto snapped out as he stood up, fed up with the Uchiha's pessimistic attitude.

Sasuke glanced up at him. Maybe Naruto was right. Even if Sakura was no longer there (because, he reasoned, she'd only be bothersome and get in the way if she were around) he still had others that needed his protection and he sure as hell wouldn't disappoint them.

"Alright, Naruto," Sasuke said standing up, ignoring the expression on the young warrior's face. "Let's win this war."

* * *

"MMPH!"

Rubbing her now sore forehead, the former pink haired servant of Uchiha Sasuke sighed. She had been traveling for some time now and she could feel that she was getting close to the place she once called home. She wondered what it looked like now. Had all the former villagers come back and restored her hometown to its former beauty?

Well, even though she highly doubted that, she still hoped that someone had come back and they had helpful information on the whereabouts of her parents. As she made her way through the waist length grass, she couldn't help but cast one last glance at her home-away-from-home.

Would they be alright? Would they miss her? She could just picture the look on Ami's face when she found out that she had left. "Stupid bitch," she muttered turning away so she could continue on her way home.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Sakura blinked, startled by the new presence that somehow snuck up on her.

"She's that new girl. The one Sasuke was involved with."

That voice! It sounded familiar. Tayuya?! So the man must be Sai.

"Hmm? She's not as pretty as I pegged her to be." The nerve of him! "But then again, I see why Sasuke valued her so."

And out of no where he appeared in front of her. He was handsome, she gave him that, but his face was devoid of any emotion. Sakura tried to move but something kept her in place.

"You'd be perfect for my plan." His finger traced her jaw line and stopped itself on her lips. "You're gentle like your namesake. Fragile and weak, but you hold that rare beauty that isn't found in any other female."

The young girl could feel the icy black orbs of Tayuya's on her back. Sai tilted her chin up with his other hand. His emotionless depths gazed into apple green orbs. "Yes, you'll come in handy alright." And in one quick motion she found his lips on hers and her world go dark.

* * *

Inside the conference room, the warriors of the Leaf Village were gathered in front of the substitute leader, Hatake Kakashi. His face was serious (or the skin that was actually visible was). He had yet to say a word, he seemed more so in thought, giving Sasuke his own time to think.

Where was Sakura? Had she made it home alright? Was it the right choice to make by sending her away last night? Sasuke shook his head slightly to rid those thoughts.

Sakura was safe, probably already reunited with her parents. She had most likely already forgot about him and this warring village. Yes, he made the right choice. Now he would have no distractions.

That was when Kakashi spoke.

"There is no doubt that this battle will determine what happens to us and this village. And men, I don't know about you, but I'm willing to fight for this country even if it costs me my life!"

All the men, and/or women, raised their swords in the air, with slight cheers. Sasuke smirked as he raised his as well. He'd make sure every last Sound bastard died.

* * *

When Sakura awoke she was in a dimly lit room, that reeked with the stench of blood, and found twenty pairs of eyes on her.

"Well, look 'ere, boys. The pretty lady is finally awake," one of the men said as he advanced on her.

Sakura, slightly sick form both the room's foul odor and the alcohol on his breath, edged closer to the wall. Where was she? She didn't even notice the man she bumped into until he had grabbed hold of her shoulder. But what was she to do. There were twenty of them, only one of her (and the fact that her hands and feet were tied limited her mobility) There was no way she could get out of here.

"Such a pretty little flower," the man drawled in her ear, his fingers slipping the sleeves of her robes down so her shoulder was exposed. "I wonder how you taste."

His finger went to her lips, and Sakura did the first thing that came to mind. She bit him.

"Damn! She's a feisty one." The man she bit slammed her against the wall, bumping her head against the cold stone. "I wonder how you are in bed, little flower."

Emerald orbs grew wide as the man leaned forward, but she never felt his lips on her. He had slumped against her and she noticed the sword jutting out of his back. Holding onto it's hilt was the man who encountered her at the field. Sai.

"I ordered you to watch her, not molest her!" he growled, turning on his men. They all backed away until they were entirely gone.

Sai turned to her, stooped in front of her shaking form, and threw aside the corpse that was still leaning against her. She bit her lip, tasting the blood that had started to trickle down her chin from her head making contact from the wall.

His hand wiped away the blood, her emerald orbs searching his beautiful black eyes. His hand was so soft against her slightly bruised face. Why was he being so nice to her? Wasn't he the enemy of her friends of Leaf? Wasn't he an enemy of hers? But his hands were so light, fingers delicately trailing down her jaw line. She felt herself subconsciously leaning into his touch. Her eyelids drooping closed…

That's when she snapped out of her reverie by Inner Sakura. She was creaming something about "He's not Sasuke, stop fooling around with him!" and "He's an enemy and just using you!" Sakura pushed herself away from him, fighting off the wave of dizziness that was coming over her.

Sai didn't utter a word, he just cut off the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles. He then wiped the fresh blood that had begun to flow off of her mouth, his eyes now downcast.

"I'm sorry for what they were doing to you."

The pink haired female blinked. Did he just apologize to her? His eyes seemed to sincere and his voice was so quiet.

"Th…that's okay," she whispered knotting her fingers in her lap as she eyed the man in front of her.

"Tayuya shall show you to your room, fore I am certain you do not want to sleep in a place that reeks of alcohol and death," he stated standing up partially, giving her a somewhat soft smile. But before he left he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight, little blossom."

* * *

Sasuke walked towards his home -probably for what was the last time. This was the last fight, the last chance to keep their traditions alive. Even if he did not live to see the day where Konoha flourished, he still wanted to keep the dream alive. He wanted to do it for Lord Sarutobi, Lady Tsunade, Shizune and his other servants, for his village, and… He wanted to do it for Sakura.

He used to deny it, but somewhere along the way he realized it. Sure he'd never tell Kakashi or Naruto they were right, but in his mind he could admit he was wrong. He did love that stupid, annoying, loudmouthed, stubborn, ill-tempered, adorable, cute, funny, sweet, and extremely strong-willed girl. Too many things described her, and those were few in thousands. So what if every time she was near him she always had something to say.

He didn't blame her. He made it a very amusing pastime to annoy the hell out of her almost every time he saw his pink haired brat. Okay! He was lying. He did it every single time he saw her.

Oh, well, he had to do something! She could just sit there, staring outside with a dazed look, and somehow ended up seducing him. And not to mention when she was so close. It took a lot (and he meant **_A LOT_**) of control to not pounce her right then and there.

He stepped inside to find the house deserted. Shizune had been ordered to evacuate all civilians not too long ago. The raven haired prodigy didn't mind the quietness of the atmosphere right now. It was sort of calming in a very screwed up way. But he was Sasuke, and he was not a perfect man.

He eyed the centerpiece on his wooden table. He smirked to himself. The forget-me-nots were still basking in the sunlight that streamed through his open window, the fragrance of the flowers wafting throughout his home. He refused any other plant to be inside his home (other than the cherry blossom of course, which had always decorated his house).

"Sasuke."

It was Hyuuga Neji.

He glanced over at his comrade and nodded to him.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Hey, Naruto?"

The blonde looked up from his last supper. If he was going to die happy then he needed to be filled with his favorite dish. Ramen.

"Yeah, Kiba?" he queried, wiping fragments of food off of his face.

"It's just that… this whole conflict makes no sense. Those Sound bastards can do whatever the hell they want, but do they have to fuck with everybody else?"

Naruto tilted his head, thinking. The more logical approach would have been to let alone Sound. Why did they decide to get involved? Was it because Sound was becoming too powerful? Or was it because other villages on the outskirts of these two great nations, were being forced into joining Sound?

"I don't know, Kiba. I mean, there are multiple reasons why we shouldn't. But Leaf would be dragged into this mess anyway so why not start now? I say we take them on now before they're too strong."

"Yeah, we march into battle, kick some ass, and throw one helluva party afterwards!"

Naruto grinned.

"As long as there's ramen!"

"Wha-?! HELL NO! It's my party and I say we have real food."

* * *

Two orbs of different color (one red the other black) stared up at the evening sky. Today would be his last afternoon to sit here in the shade and read his favorite novel (written by fellow Leaf villager Jiraiya).

The sun had begun to set, and an array of colors -ranging from pink to orange- painted the light blue sky. The trees that surrounded the clearing had already started to lose their leaves, and the flowers that decorated these grassy fields were withering with the unusual weather. Wasn't spring supposed to be the season of rebirth?

Kakashi sighed as he laid his book on his face, the lower half being completely covered by said writing. He's lived more than thirty years on this land, and he sure wished it would have been longer. But fate is unpredictable and it has a way of surprising people. He smiled sadly under the book. Time had a way of repeating itself.

He had been little when his father fought and died in the war for Konoha's independence. It had been a long drawn out war, much like this one, that ended in the deaths of many good friends and family. But victory was bestowed upon them in the end. They were able to break all bonds with their past and start anew. He had helped make this backwater country into one great country. And now they were fighting this same battle, although the outcome might differ slightly this time.

His money was on their victory. And his prized collection of dirty novels by that perverted man he knew too well. And he sure as hell was NOT going to lose to that lazy-assed boy, Shikamaru.

* * *

They were having peculiar weather for spring. It was cloudy, no trace of sun peering out through the thick and puffy clouds. The wind was blowing softly, but the air brought along was cold. But then again it was an odd time to be battling as well.

To bring death into the new season, the whole new year. Not very many flowers had begun to bloom, nor had any of the trees regain their lush green leaves. Everything was…dead. Lifeless.

He watched as Kakashi stopped in front of them. Even though he had no visible part of his mouth showing, he -and every other Hidden Leaf warrior- knew that their silver haired leader was smiling.

For encouragement. Because they all knew they were more than likely to not win this battle. Even Mother Nature knew it. She was slowly torturing them with the clouds threatening them with precipitation, the harsh winds that prickled their skin, and not to mention the dead feeling everything was giving off.

The perfect day to die…

* * *

It was snowing now. Blood soaked the pureness of the white covered ground. Bodies (mostly dead, others severely injured) littered the area. Some of them his fellow friends, and the rest belonged to his enemy. But it was still a sickening sight.

He pulled his sword upwards, slitting the man from his gut to his chest. He hated the stench and the color of the life giving substance, yet here he was, killing another and letting it drip from their broken bodies. It was a funny thought, really.

He pulled the weapon's blade from the man, the blood dripping off of the metal and ruining more of the snow's innocence. Onyx orbs darted from the corpse to the surrounding area. Where the hell was that twisted man that had started all of this.

Sasuke ran towards the slightly forested area ahead as he caught sight of that damn traitor.

* * *

Sakura managed to break free from the men that held her on the hill overlooking the battlefield. She needed to help Naruto, Kakashi, and… She desperately wanted to see Sasuke again. To make sure that he was alright. She had kicked one in the shin and the other slightly higher on accident, but it managed to let her escape.

She ran down the hill until she tripped over a rock, sending her tumbling through the thick snow. She spotted Sasuke running into the forested area (most likely after Sai) and she tried to make an attempt after him. That was when she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Not so fast," hissed a voice behind her.

Sakura didn't even register the person's voice as she stared at her hands. They were covered in blood; her blood. She turned to look at them, and realized that it was Tayuya who had slit her side.

"Fight me, you pathetic flower, or are you too scared?" Tayuya mocked, her voice low and cold.

As Tayuya swung again, Sakura pulled out the sword Sasuke had given her. She held it up, locking swords with the angry woman. She seemed to recognize Sakura's weapon, and kicked Sakura to the ground.

"That's Itachi's sword," she stated, the tip of her sword aimed at Sakura's jugular. "How did you get it?"

"It," Sakura huffed out as the sword cut a light scratch into her skin, "was a gift from my master."

This seemed to piss Tayuya off, and Sakura gained the upper hand as she smacked away the older woman's sword. She swung the elder Uchiha's sword down into Tayuya's shoulder, the injured grasping her wound. She kicked Sakura down again, the pink haired female's sword falling out of her grasp.

Tayuya brought her own weapon down, only succeeding in cutting Sakura's once long hair to just below her chin. The girl seemed unfazed, as she kicked Tayuya's knee. Hard.

There was a sickening pop from the bone and a sharp cry from Tayuya. Sakura watched as the woman collapsed unto the ground, her body shaking with tears of pain.

Sakura knelt by her and said, "That was for Lord Sarutobi."

Leaving her rival in love on the ground, she headed off to find Sasuke. Only to drop to her knees at the sight.

* * *

Sasuke wiped the blood off his mouth with a smirk on his face. Sai was practically dying and Sasuke was glad that it had been his sword that was about to end this pathetic man's life. He winced in pain as his leg started to sting from the previous wound Sai had managed to get in.

"Any last words," Sasuke spit out as he raised his sword. Sai just looked back up at him blankly.

"STOP!"

Sasuke turned to see his tiny (ex)servant on her knees. Her dainty fists clenched by her sides, blood leaking from her throat and side. He began to wonder how anyone would so much as try to hurt her. And now he was pissed even more. No one got away with hurting his Sakura. Not if he had anything to say.

And all due to this, Sasuke barley even took time to notice Sai's actions until he felt a sword go right through him…

**End Chapter 9**

………

…

………

A/N: Well, how was that for a chapter? There was a little hint of SaiSaku in it, but no worries! I'm happy it didn't take me five months to finish it this time. Although it was really difficult to write it because I can't write action very well, I did have a favorite part. I had fun with the whole Sasuke part at the very beginning. The next chapter should be the last, but who knows? Maybe it'll be a bit longer. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Please review! And thanks for all the reviews previously and the ideas as well!

Sweet Bliss

Oh, and one more thing. If you haven't already, I'd very much like it if you critiqued my newest story "The Heat of Summer Sunshine". It's an AU SasuSaku (with mild SasuIno and NejiSaku love-triangles) story that came to mind. Well, ta ta!


	10. Forever in Love

-1**Crossing Borders**

交差のボーダー

By: Sweet Bliss

…

永久に愛で

(Forever in Love)

…

Sasuke wiped the blood off his mouth with a smirk on his face. Sai was practically dying and Sasuke was glad that it had been his sword that was about to end this pathetic man's life. He winced in pain as his leg started to sting from the previous wound Sai had managed to get in.

"Any last words," Sasuke spit out as he raised his sword. Sai just looked back up at him blankly.

"STOP!"

Sasuke turned to see his tiny (ex)servant on her knees. Her dainty fists clenched by her sides, blood leaking from her throat and side. He began to wonder how anyone would so much as try to hurt her. And now he was pissed even more. No one got away with hurting his Sakura. Not if he had anything to say.

And all due to this, Sasuke barley even took time to notice Sai's actions until he felt a sword go right through him…

………

**Chapter Ten**

……….

Green orbs widened as they saw the blade being pushed through her ex-master's body. The blood dripped down his chin, staining the snowy ground. She breathed out his name as she watched as the blade pulled out and Sasuke had to keep himself upright by shoving his own sword into the ground.

She could feel the tears welling up. Was this how was really was? She brought her bloodstained hand to her face, some of the red liquid smearing onto her porcelain skin. It was so cruel.

She stood up slowly, the pain from her wounds shooting throughout her body. She forced herself forward, even as she tumbled into the snow. Sai, who had pushed Sasuke down unto the ground and rolled him over so he was now facing heavenward, stopped his movements to look at her.

"Sakura," he whispered as he lowered his sword.

Did she have a death wish? If she interfered, he'd have to kill her. He watched with blank eyes as she crawled closer to them. What with all the blood that had been shed from her body, she'd die.

"Please, Sai," she weakly called out to him. "Please, don't kill him."

His sword fell out of his shaking hands. He didn't even hear the sound as it made contact with the ground. All he saw was the angel in front of him, broken and bleeding. Sakura smiled sadly to him, tears streaming down her face from the pain of her wounds and the love she felt for the Uchiha.

Sai had a feeling that he was going to rot in hell just for causing her so much pain.

He stumbled backwards, his eyes focused on the girl who had somehow appeared in his life and managed to capture his heart in just a few seconds. And he knew that in that moment, there was no way he could ever compare to Sasuke.

They were dying together, Sasuke from wounds and she from heartache.

Sai watched as the third wheel as Sakura slumped to Sasuke's motionless body. She clasped his large hand in between her two fail ones, whispering for him to please stay alive. Her sobs and his ragged breathing were the only sounds echoing throughout the world in that moment.

He walked away form the two, not being able to bear the scene playing before him. He was just the third party member. The understudy, the backstage man who did everything just right but there was always someone better. Someone like Sakura would never be able to love him like she did the Uchiha prodigy.

He had to get out.

* * *

"Sasuke, please open your eyes," Sakura sobbed, shaking the body lying limp in her arms.

Her tears dripped on her freezing hands, pricking them over and over again in a never ceasing flood. Her body was sore, the pain numbing her limbs. But the tugging at her heart by the mere thought that Sasuke might be dead was unbearable.

She felt him stir a little and then finally was met with two seas of pitch black. She smiled despite their conditions and brushed her thumb across his cheek, wiping off the fresh blood from a cut upon his face.

"Hey," she spoke softly to him.

Her voice was a gentle hum against the cool breeze that swept by. And even though he probably wouldn't live to see another sunrise or sunset, he wouldn't regret that now. Not after the heavens above granted him his wish.

Just to be able to see her again.

"Where's Sai?" he coughed out and she ignored the blood that leaked from the corner of his mouth.

Sakura looked around, realizing for the first time that Sai was nowhere to be seen, and answered simply, "He's gone."

And when Sasuke attempted to move out of her lap, she just pushed him down again--gently though--and eased his worries.

"Naruto and the others will handle this. Don't move, your wounds are nothing to sneeze at."

Sasuke scoffed--which turned out into a gurgle of blood--and answered, "I'm fine. What's a tiny scratch going to do to me."

"Sasuke," the young woman began, "you are staying right here and you can't do anything about it."

He rolled his eyes, now paler in color than they once were. Her hand rested on the cloth above his wound, placing pressure on it and oddly enough he voiced no complaints. Sakura bit her lip, unable to keep the tears from spilling over, as she felt the warm liquid seep onto her hands.

Was this really the end?

They lapsed into silence, no words were needed at the moment. The grey clouds were dispersing above them, the torrent of white puffs diminishing. And in the horizon the sun was setting once again.

Maybe for the final time.

And once Sakura began to think about things like that, she didn't feel as bad as she normally would have.

Of course she'd miss her family, she'd never gotten the chance to see them again. She'd miss the feel of the wet, green grass between her toes and the sun's radiant beams on her face. Her friends, her village, Konoha. The cherry blossom petals blowing in a summer breeze, the forget-me-nots sitting on a wooden table in the Uchiha household, fighting with Ami. Things that once gone, would never come back again.

But the thought of being with this man, her first and only love, until the end and beyond was enough for her to move on happily.

Love… the word stuck out above the rest.

She'd never thought that she'd be here today all because of a war. But it was true. She went to Konohagakure--a place that she had always imagined of going to, learned how to fight, made friends, and fell in love along the way.

If Sound had never burst into her village and she hadn't been rescued by the Leaf, she mused, what would it have been like?

Would she have married a farmer like her father and had a tiny family of her own? Would she have worked in the rice field that overlooked the large village of Konoha? Would she have stood atop that hill and daydreamed about the possibility of going there one day? Would she have been happy?

She supposed she might have been, but she wouldn't know now. If she went back her life would have never went back to normal. Not since she'd gotten to see first-hand the temples that pierced through the clouds and feel the cherry blossoms tickle her cheeks.

She felt his fingers dance across her scratched skin, brushing back light pink tresses. And when he wiped away the moisture from her face it was then she realized what she should have known all along--what she had been suppressing all this time.

Not since she'd met Uchiha Sasuke had she ever been able to live like she had before. If she had went back when he had ordered to, if Sai had not have kidnapped her, she would have never been able to have that kind of life.

"Sakura," he whispered, snapping her out of her inner thoughts.

It seemed like such a dream…

She cocked her head to the side, his hand still resting in place and hers atop his.

"I… I'm sorry I never got to take you home…"

She smiled, albeit softly, and said, "That doesn't bother me, Sasuke. I'm with you… I am home."

_I love you._

He gave her a tiny grin as he spoke, "I wish… I really didn't want you to leave. I… didn't want the possibility of you being hurt though. Because you… are home to me as well."

_I love you, too._

"Sasuke, I am glad that I was able to be with you, no matter how short it was-"

He cut her off though. With his finger over her plump, pink lips he shook his head.

"This isn't the end. Remember, Neji still has to murder Naruto for his drunken song that one night. Ino and Hinata need someone to go shopping with. And the village wouldn't be the same without you and Ami at each other's throats. You will live, Sakura, I promise you that."

Tears slipped out of her eyes and landed on his pale face, making it seem as though he, too, were crying. Her fingers threaded with his and placed both of their hands over her heart.

"No! I don't want you to promise me that I'll live. I want you to say that you'll be with me forever! That you will make it through this with me or we die together. I can't live without you Sasuke! I'm… in love with you."

The end of her outburst was softer, quieter than the rest. It was the first time she'd ever said it aloud and she was beginning to regret not saying it enough. She looked in his eyes, now hazy and threatening to close forever.

Summoning as much strength as he had left to use, he lifted himself up higher on her lap and brought his lips to hers.

And that was his way of saying that he loved her too.

She removed her hand from his chest and laced it with his other hand as she slumped down on the cold ground beside him. She shifted closer to him, foreheads against each other, hands laced, legs intertwined, blood mixing with each other, and hearts beating together in their own love song. They were one.

Just like light could not exist without darkness and good wouldn't survive without evil, she wouldn't live without him. He was her breath of fresh air, her oxygen. She was his ray of light, his life support.

And no matter what happened in the end, they'd always be in love.

_Forget me not?…Never_

…

**The End**

…

A/N: I am so very sorry for the very later update. I cannot begin to apologize enough. I've been trying to get the ending right for the past nine months (my wastebasket is full of scrapped ideas) I am not happy with this ending either, but it feels sort of right. Who knew that my new boyfriend, a lazy/rainy Sunday afternoon, and a song called "Parade" (12th Naruto ending theme; very depressing and so is the ending animation) would cure my writer's block. Once I had the first few paragraphs down, I just wrote. And thus the final product. It's an open ender so you can jump to your own conclusions. Don't kill me. And sometime later I might rewrite this chapter or add another to show what happened to the other characters, but until then… ENJOY! Love you all very much and thank you for supporting this story. I wouldn't be here without you all! Thanks for your support and be sure to check out my other fiction (soon to update as well) The Heat of Summer Sunshine! Bye!


End file.
